Um casamento siciliano
by kacardoso
Summary: O milionário siciliano Rafael Monteleone estava decidido a salvar seu casamento ainda que Nina não desejasse uma reconciliação… Mas Rafael era famoso por seu encanto e sedutor dom de persuasão. Quanto tempo passaria antes dela estar de volta em sua cama para recuperar o tempo perdido…?


Um casamento Siciliano

Michelle Reid

**Título original:** A Sicilian Marriage

**Editorial: **H**arlequin Mills & Boon**

**Gênero: Contemporáneo**

**Protagonistas: **Nina e Rafael Monteleone

Resumo:

O milionário siciliano Rafael Monteleone estava decidido a salvar seu casamento ainda que Nina não desejasse uma reconciliação… Mas Rafael era famoso por seu encanto e sedutor dom de persuasão. Quanto tempo passaria antes dela estar de volta em sua cama para recuperar o tempo perdido…?

Tradução: ILNETE

Capítulo 1

Nina não queria escutá-la. De fato, estava segura de que se não estivesse em sua própria casa, contemplaria seriamente a possibilidade de levantar-se da mesa e ir embora. Mas na situação em que se encontrava, tudo o que podia fazer era observar sua mãe com olhos vítreos, enquanto desejava em silêncio poder estar a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

—Não me olhe assim. — disse Luisa impaciente.

— Você pode pensar que seu casamento não é de minha incumbência, mas quando tenho que escutar esses rumores horrorosos então se converte em assunto meu.

—É mesmo? — o tom frio de sua filha sugeria algo diferente. — Não recordo que durante todos esses anos eu tenha te interrogado sobre os comentários recebidos a respeito de seus numerosos amantes.

O corpo de sua mãe se tensionou dentro da jaqueta branca que usava e que tanto a favorecia em contraste com seus traços morenos. Com cinqüenta e um anos Luisa St. James bem poderia aparentar ser uma mulher de trinta. Siciliana, a mais jovem dos cinco irmãos Guardino, Luisa tinha herdado junto com sua irmã gêmea Lucia a maior parte da beleza da família. Sendo meninas tinham deleitado a todos com seu cabelo e olhos negros cheios de encanto e quando jovens tinham tido um grande número de rapazes esperando encantados às portas da casa dos Guardino. Agora na metade de sua vida, e com sua gêmea tristemente desaparecida, Luisa parecia poder atrair como um ímã toda a atenção masculina. Estava tão acostumada à admiração que Nina sentia às vezes na expressão desconcertada de sua mãe quando a olhava que era incapaz de compreender como tinha podido conceber uma filha tão diferente dela mesma.

Nina era alta e loira, tranqüila e introvertida. Olhava o mundo através dos frios olhos azuis herdados de seu pai inglês e ante as dificuldades se ocultava atrás de uma fria parede de gelo a que ninguém podia acessar. Nos olhos sicilianos de sua mãe ardiam todas as paixões que tão alheias pareciam com sua filha o que a levavam a pensar que ela e Nina eram totalmente desconhecidas.

—Sou a viúva de seu pai há dez anos e isso me permite ter quantos amantes deseje sem escandalizar a ninguém — se defendeu Luisa, ignorando a propósito a obviedade de que tinha tido amantes durante a maior parte da vida de Nina. — Diferente de seu casamento que está virtualmente na fase da lua de mel e os comentários e fofocas a respeito de sua situação estão tão quentes.

_Quentes?_ Nina quase se engasga com a palavra porque o último adjetivo que poderia aplicar a seu casamento era o de quente. Frio era o mais adequado. Um desperdício imenso e vazio. Um engano tão grande que deveria estar na lista dos maiores desastres.

—Se lhe preocupa as fofocas, está falando com a pessoa equivocada. — respondeu — Rafael é o culpado, deveria ir falar com ele.

Depois de seu anúncio se levantou, e como não reuniu a coragem necessária para abandonar a sala, aproximou-se das portas de vidro fechadas que davam ao terraço.

Deixando atrás dela um magro halo de silêncio. Sua fria indiferença ante a atuação de seu marido tinha conseguido surpreender a sua mãe que pareceu emudecida durante uns momentos.

—É uma tonta, Nina — anunciou finalmente sem rodeios.

Oh, sim. Nisso Nina pensava que estava plenamente de acordo, enquanto contemplava o azul brilhante das águas do Mediterrâneo desejava poder encontrar-se a bordo do pequeno veleiro que navegava nas tranqüilas águas cristalinas.

—Porque não se trata de uma fofoca. Eu mesma os vi, _cara_, e até um cego se daria conta da química que existia entre eles.

Quente. Nina sussurrou a palavra porque lhe pareceu muito mais apropriada do que o tinha sido antes.

Sua mãe suspirou.

—Deve mantê-lo muito mais controlado — lhe advertiu. — É muito atraente e sexy para deixá-lo só e você deveria saber. Qualquer mulher estaria disposta a te empurrar de lado para tê-lo. Ele seria capaz de tentar até uma monja se quisesse e você, quando está com ele? Em lugar de se manter isolada neste lugar deveria estar com ele, fazendo notar a sua presença a quem tratar de cravar de novo suas garras nele, não deveria estar sentada aqui, escutando as coisas que uma mãe jamais quereria ter que dizer a…

—Onde? —interrompeu Nina.

—O que?

Dando a volta, Nina pôde ver sua mãe que piscava com suas encantadoras pestanas negras, ao ver interrompido o fio de sua exposição já que se sentia cômoda dando lições a sua filha sobre algo que parecia desconhecer.

—Onde os viu? —perguntou de novo.

—Ah! — ao compreender sua pergunta, fez um ligeiro encolhimento de seus esbeltos ombros. — Em Londres, é obvio…

É obvio, repetiu-se Nina, Londres era o lugar onde Rafael passava a maior parte de seu tempo ultimamente, o qual era bastante irônico tendo em conta que ela era londrina e ele siciliano.

—Saí para almoçar com uns amigos quando os vi na outra parte do restaurante. O celular de alguém estava soando. Justo quando tratava de ver de onde provinha o som, olhei e então os vi. Em um primeiro momento estava tão surpresa que não podia deixar de olhá-los! Vi-o agarrar o celular que soava de cima da mesa e sem afastar os olhos da cara dela, desligou-o e o meteu em seu bolso — Luisa conteve o fôlego. — Odeio a sensação que senti quando pensei que fosse você quem o chamava e vi o que ele fez.

—Não era eu. — disse Nina, embora tivesse uma ligeira suspeita sobre a identidade da pessoa que o tinha chamado.

—Alegra-me em saber disso. Não tem idéia do que senti ao pensar que o necessitava e ele…

—Eles a viram? —cortou ela.

O sorriso de sua mãe parecia uma careta.

— Querida, pareciam muito ocupados olhando-se através das velas da mesa para fixar-se em alguém mais. —disse ela. — Eu poderia ter me aproximado deles, mas querida… Me parecia tão embaraçoso ser testemunha da reunião de meu genro com minha sobrinha em público.

—Então foi assim. Poderia tratar-se de algo totalmente inocente.

Mas não o tinha sido, pensou Nina e como era capaz de saber com tanta certeza. Porque essa mulher em particular era algo mais que a sobrinha de sua mãe.

—E isso não é tudo — continuou Luisa. — Mais tarde os vi entrando em seu edifício de apartamentos.

—Que má sorte a deles! —disse Nina irônica. — Suponho que você estava ali por pura casualidade?

Os olhos escuros de sua mãe brilharam desafiantes.

—Está bem, aceito-o, se por acaso quer saber. Eu não gostei de nada do que acabava de ver assim decidi vigiá-los. Ela nem sequer deveria estar em Londres — anunciou. — Sua reserva de caça está em Nova Iorque e teria sido melhor para todos nós que permanecesse lá.

—Então, assim os espiou enquanto entravam em nosso edifício de apartamentos? —perguntou Nina.

Luisa a olhou com pesar.

—Pude vê-los através das portas de vidro, Nina! Estavam ali, esperando o elevador. Ele tocava seu rosto enquanto ela o olhava. Foi tudo tão…

Meu Deus! Pensou Nina, enquanto se afastava para que sua mãe não pudesse ver a expressão de seu rosto.

De novo um silêncio espesso se estendeu entre elas, enquanto sua mãe meditava sobre o que lhe havia dito, ela fixou sua vista no horizonte. O pequeno veleiro se foi, tinha desaparecido atrás da ponta direita da ilha onde a antiga cidade de Siracusa se agrupava ao redor da pequena ilha de Ortigia.

Seu olhar se desviou à esquerda e ao longe pôde divisar o Monte Etna, envolto em uma brumosa névoa. O vulcão tinha estado muito ativo ultimamente e durante o verão tinha arrojado cinzas e pedras. Agora o inverno tinha chegado e embora os dias ainda fossem muito temperados para estar em dezembro, a suave coluna de fumaça que emitia o Etna parecia uma pluma, o vulcão tinha esfriado seu ardor para adaptar-se às novas temperaturas, ao menos de momento.

—Como ela está? —perguntou transcorrido uns minutos.

—Igual — foi sua lacônica resposta. — Tão bela como sempre, inclusive… — Ainda mais bela, a observação ficou no ar. — Me lembra muito sua mãe — acrescentou Luisa roucamente.

Nina sorriu um sorriso oco. Lucia, a linda mulher de beleza morena tinha tido uma linda filha de beleza morena e sua mãe a tinha invejado duplamente por isso.

—O que vai fazer? —perguntou sua mãe depois de outro de seus prolongados silêncios.

—Fazer? —Nina deu a volta para a sala para enfrentar seu olhar, provida de um sorriso tão falso que fazia que seus ressecados lábios estirados lhe doessem. — Rafael pagou um alto preço por minha lealdade e a terá, seja o que for que ele queira fazer. Já lhe disse antes que estava falando com a pessoa equivocada.

—Oh! Nina… — sua mãe suspirou com pena enquanto a via aproximar-se de novo à mesa. — Como você e Rafael chegaram a esta situação?

—Dinheiro, querida. — Nina anunciou fleumática seguindo seus ensinos ingleses enquanto se sentava. — Nossa terrível necessidade de dinheiro e seu detestável excesso.

—Tolices — rechaçou Luisa. —Vocês se adoravam. Rafael esteve atordoado por você desde o primeiro momento que a viu e você estava tão apaixonada por ele que inclusive esqueceu a forma como seu pai tinha te educado para poder estar com ele.

Um jogo. Assim qualificou Nina a este pequeno engano. Tinha sido simplesmente um jogo inteligentemente jogado pelo bem de todos os interessados. Rafael tinha fixado as normas para que seu casamento funcionasse e Nina se comprometeu em respeitá-las em troca de um preço. Perante o mundo ofereceriam a imagem de amantes apaixonados e em troca salvaria o patrimônio dos Guardino da bancarrota.

Em algumas ocasiões, o preço que ele teve que pagar foi alto, reconheceu Nina, recordando o dinheiro que tinha necessitado para conseguir a liberdade sob fiança de seu avô. Mas as aparências sempre tinham tido uma grande importância para Rafael. Seu monumental orgulho assim o requeria.

Alguns aspectos profundamente ocultos de sua vida eram um tabu.

—E essa foi a única razão pela qual ela se foi — insistiu Luisa. — Uma vez que se deu conta do que estava ocorrendo entre vocês dois, não ficou outra opção que afastar-se e deixar o caminho livre.

E aí precisamente, pensou Nina, era onde estava o engano.

—Eu sei. — respondeu.

Rafael tinha estado a ponto de pedir em casamento a sua bela prima, quando ela tinha descoberto algo sobre seu passado que não tinha sido capaz de aceitar e por isso decidiu deixá-lo. Ela tinha deixado a um lado seu amor e sua fabulosa riqueza e o mais importante de tudo tinha deixado pisoteado seu precioso orgulho.

—Os via tão felizes juntos.

—Delirantes.

—Rafael estava acostumado a lhe comer com os olhos e não se importava que o vissem fazê-lo.

Nina não pôde evitar sorrir ironicamente com a observação de sua mãe porque de algum jeito ela tinha razão. Rafael estava acostumado a comê-la com seus olhos.

Com seus olhos, seus lábios, sua boca, seu…

Mas só tinha sido nos primeiros meses de seu selvagem casamento, quando tinham decidido enganar a todo mundo e o tinham feito com tanto êxito que tinham conseguido enganar a eles mesmos.

E qual tinha sido o ingrediente principal e cúmplice deste engano?

_O sexo._ Concluiu sombria. Tinham estado tão absorvidos pelo descobrimento de sua louca e apaixonada atração sexual que por um tempo seus sentidos tinham estado estupidamente embotados. Cegos à realidade do que sentiam um pelo outro. Em sua cegueira, Nina tinha deixado que um sentimento fosse crescendo dentro dela. Sua cegueira tinha sido tão grande que tinha chegado a pensar que o que havia entre eles era amor.

_Amor._

Agora podia burlar-se dessa palavra. No que dizia respeito ao Rafael, ele simplesmente tinha feito parte do jogo, como qualquer homem tinha desfrutado do jogo e tinha tomado o que lhe era oferecido.

Assim, cega como estava, tinha cometido o pecado final ante seus olhos, levando sua relação a um território proibido e ao fazê-lo tinha obrigado Rafael a reagir ante a magnitude de seu engano.

Depois nada.

Nada, repetiu, sentindo a desolação desse nada no eco profundo e escuro em seu vazio coração.

Luisa deve ter visto sua expressão, porque se aproximou através da mesa para cobrir a mão de Nina com a sua.

—Sei que passou por um mau momento recentemente, querida —murmurou muito brandamente. — Deus sabe que todos sofremos por sua perda, me acredite…

Nina olhava suas mãos, descansando sobre a antiga brancura do linho e só era capaz de pensar em que desejava que sua mãe se calasse.

—Seu avô ainda culpa a si mesmo.

—Não foi culpa dele.

Sua resposta soou fria e distante, seus pensamentos eram ainda mais frios e sombrios.

—Disse isso a ele?

—É obvio, muitas vezes.

—Disse isso também ao Rafael…?

De repente, ela precisou abandonar a sala.

—O que é isso? —suspirou. — Um interrogatório?

—Preocupo-me com ele, preocupo-me com você. Não, não se zangue —suplicou quando Nina retirou sua mão e ficou bruscamente de pé. — Passaram seis meses desde que perdeu o bebê.

Seis meses, duas semanas e oito horas, para ser precisos, pensou Nina.

—Antes estavam sempre juntos e agora nunca lhes vejo juntos. Parece como se quisesse se afastar de todo mundo, sobre tudo do Rafael! E, está bem, —disse Luisa —entendo que necessite de tempo para se recompor, mas depois do que lhe contei, certamente se deu conta que é necessário que se reponha de sua triste perda se não quiser que seu casamento também termine tristemente.

Como resposta, Nina girou sobre seus pés e se afastou, odiando a todo mundo e desprezando a si mesmo. Não queria pensar em seu pobre bebê perdido porque não queria pensar em Rafael!

Doía-lhe o coração, doía-lhe todo o corpo. Nina captou seu reflexo no espelho da parede e se surpreendeu pela tranqüilidade que transmitia. Sua pele, pálida por natureza, parecia ter adquirido a consistência da massa. Viu seus olhos doloridos, sua boca apertada. A tensão havia roído a fina pele que cobria suas bochechas fazendo seu rosto parecer sério e miserável. Não ia chorar! Disse-se furiosa. Não o faria.

—Ele não é um homem que goste de não ser atendido, _cara_ — insistiu sua mãe. — Ela o quer outra vez. E você tem que fazer frente à situação!

—Sabe? Não vou desmaiar se pronunciar o nome dela. —disse irônica.

Foi como pôr um lenço vermelho diante de um touro. Sua mãe respondeu indignada.

—Às vezes me resulta difícil acreditar que seja minha filha. De verdade tem algo de meu sangue siciliano? _Marisia,_ sim, esse é seu nome e não vá desmaiar! Sua prima Marisia que estava apaixonada por seu marido muito antes que ele te conhecesse e que pela forma em que está se comportando eu diria que ainda está apaixonada por ele enquanto que você permanece aí me olhando como se não se importasse que eles estivessem tendo um caso.

—Então, o que quer que eu faça? —Nina se virou, e seus olhos azuis ofereceram pela primeira vez desde que toda esta cena tinha começado uma verdadeira emoção. — Supõe que devo tomar o primeiro vôo à Londres e enfrentá-los com tudo o que me contou? —perguntou desafiante, rodeando a mesa para aproximar-se dela. — Diga-me, _mamma,_ como supõe que deve responder minha metade de sangue siciliano uma vez que tenha chegado até lá. Devo agarrar uma adaga e cravá-la em seus peitos com a verdadeira paixão de uma vingança siciliana?

—Fala assim somente para me incomodar — disse Luisa mal-humorada. — Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, sim —replicou— Um pouco de drama de sua parte me pareceria mais saudável que sua aparência atual como se não sentisse nada.

Capítulo 2

Possivelmente não sinta nada, pensou Nina mais tarde, na solidão de seu quarto. Não sabia se de uma maneira ou outra lhe importava o que Rafael estava fazendo.

Esse era seu problema, não sabia como se sentia a respeito de nada.

Deixou escapar um suspiro. Ainda podia sentir em seus ouvidos os últimos ecos que a conversa com sua mãe lhe tinha deixado.

—Suponho que conseguirá descer do topo desta colina para ir ao aniversário de seu avô esta noite?

—É óbvio, estarei lá. —anunciou cansada enquanto sua mãe franzia seus formosos lábios com uma careta.

—Com você não posso dar nada como óbvio. Corre sério perigo de se converter em uma ermitã, Nina. Por mais que queira, tem que sair daqui.

—Estive almoçando com o Freddo faz três dias na Siracusa. Os ermitões não fazem isso!

—Hummm — Luisa não parecia impressionada. — É o tipo de homem que sabe escutar com um montão de palavras amáveis e simpática compreensão. Necessita de alguém que lhe tire de sua tristeza não que lhe ajude a se afundar ainda mais em sua miséria.

Ficou quieta. Nina esteve por um momento com seus olhos azuis perdidos em seu próprio e sombrio pequeno mundo. Podia sentir seu coração pulsando normalmente. Respirava e seus olhos piscavam. Seu cérebro estava funcionando, chegava-lhe a informação e era capaz de interpretá-la, mas quanto a suas emoções, não sentia nada, tudo estava em branco, não existia nada, não acontecia nada. Era como estar em uma habitação vazia, com uma barreira de espaço ao redor tão grande como o campo.

O que me está acontecendo? Suspirou, observando a habitação que tinha compartilhado e que agora a tinha só para si. O único sinal de vida era o vestido negro de festa que pendurava no cabide e que pensava usar nesta noite.

Saia daqui havia dito sua mãe, e ela estava de acordo. Mas aonde devia ir?

O som de um carro procedente do meio-fio interrompeu seus pensamentos e a levou para a janela de seu quarto. A perspectiva de outro visitante inesperado arrancou um gemido de sua garganta que se deteve quando reconheceu a elegante limusine preta.

_Era Rafael._

Seu coração experimentou um repentino bater de asas, não de prazer, a não ser uma sensação de desânimo. Ele não pensava voltar de Londres em vários dias, então por que tinha adiantado sua volta antes do previsto?

Alguém teria lhe falado da visita de sua mãe? Saberia o que lhe tinha contado?

Não seja estúpida, disse-se. Ele poderia estar equipado para que todo se movesse a seu redor à velocidade de um raio, mas nem sequer Rafael poderia chegar de Londres a Sicilia no espaço de duas horas.

O carro fez sua entrada lentamente no pátio de forma circular e se deteve perto das escadas que levavam até a casa. Rafael não esperou que Gino, seu chofer e guarda-costas pessoal, baixasse para lhe abrir a porta. Com a rápida impaciência que estava em sua natureza empurrou a porta para abri-la e sua larga figura surgiu da parte de trás do carro. A parte superior de sua cabeça morena captou a luz dourada do entardecer que depois se refletiu na pele azeitonada de seu rosto quando dirigiu seu olhar para a casa.

Alto, moreno, atrativo, um exemplo perfeito de masculinidade. Cabelo negro, pele dourada, atlético, feição cinzelada, nariz reto e uma boca séria e firme e, entretanto terrivelmente sensual.

Nina estudou cada detalhe de seu aspecto e embora se desprezasse por isso não pôde deixar de fazê-lo. Tudo nele era fisicamente atraente, sua maneira de olhar, sua maneira de mover-se, a forma de franzir o cenho com a impaciência que era inerente a sua natureza. O escuro traje de seda se adaptava perfeitamente a seu corpo, destacando seus ombros amplos, suas largas e musculosas extremidades e um torso forte coberto por uma camisa branca.

Entretanto, o aspecto que realmente destacava de Rafael, nada tinha que ver com sua aparência física. Era extremamente inteligente, hábil e implacável até as últimas conseqüências. O tipo de homem que se fez de um nada e que tinha conseguido triunfar apesar de que todas as circunstâncias estarem ao contrário. Tinha conseguido sua fortuna com a determinação de um nome que sabia que não tinha nada que perder.

Era, pensou Nina, enquanto o observava falar com o Gino, um sofisticado mestiço. Ela utilizou a palavra deliberadamente. Rafael não conhecia nada de suas origens e tinha passado grande parte de sua vida adulta tratando de converter-se na classe de homem que ele acreditava que devia ser.

Abandonado por uma mãe que nem sequer registrou seu nascimento, passou sua infância em um orfanato estatal siciliano. O único que sua mãe deixou à criatura necessitada antes de abandoná-la foi uma nota com seu nome. «chama-se Rafael». E ele tinha passado os últimos anos no orfanato lutando ferozmente pelo direito de usar seu nome. No orfanato lhe tinham dado o nome de Marco Smith ou Jones ou qualquer equivalente siciliano. E nos primeiros dez anos de sua vida tinha acreditado firmemente que esse era seu nome até o dia em que uma curiosidade natural o levou a entrar furtivamente ao escritório do diretor para poder ver sua fixa pessoal. Depois disso só tinha respondido pelo nome de Rafael. Sua coragem e determinação o levaram a lutar sem descanso até que aos dezesseis anos conseguiu chamar-se legalmente Rafael Monteleone. Monteleone o tirou do homem em cujo domicílio tinha sido abandonado.

Embora o sobrenome que deveria ter tomado era o de tenacidade. Desde que abandonou a tutela estatal se fixou como única missão em sua vida encontrar à mãe que o tinha abandonado.

Para financiar sua busca trabalhou duramente e sem descanso para qualquer um que lhe oferecesse um salário justo, até que acumulou o dinheiro suficiente para fazer fortuna com pequenos investimentos na bolsa e então descobriu sua verdadeira habilidade para fazer dinheiro. Estranhamente, à medida que sua fortuna foi crescendo, também foi diminuindo a necessidade de conhecer suas origens. Rafael tinha conseguido fazer seu próprio nome. Entretanto, profundamente enterrados sob sua máscara de dureza, espreitavam seus temores que lhe levavam a lutar duramente com seu complexo de inferioridade.

A síndrome do mestiço. Eram palavras do próprio Rafael, não de Nina. Não sei de onde provenho.

Rafael vivia com o terrível temor de que o sangue que corria por suas veias pudesse estar podre. De nada parecia lhe ajudar saber que era um homem que se fez por si mesmo de uma forma ética e correta e que qualquer suspeita de corrupção soava totalmente ridícula. Nunca poderia ter a certeza e isso o obrigava a manter-se permanentemente em guarda se por acaso algo terrível chegasse a acontecer.

Como pode sabê-lo, Nina? Havia-lhe dito, em uma dessas longas noites nas quais permaneciam unidos um longo tempo depois de terem se amado apaixonadamente. Na escuridão tinham trocado seus segredos, esperanças e temores, quando compartilhar tudo parecia tão lógico. Seus corpos na cama, suas mentes e suas almas.

Foi nessa mesma noite quando se deixou levar pela insensata idéia de acreditar que ele a amava, recordou Nina. Enquanto escutava seu tom de voz profundo e ligeiramente áspero que lhe revelava seus mais escuros segredos, sentiu a confirmação de que um sentimento muito especial tinha crescido entre os dois. Mais tarde descobriria que era somente um aspecto mais da complicada personalidade do Rafael que podia despir sua alma enquanto que seu coração permanecia bem guardado.

Não tinha passado muito tempo depois dessa noite quando soube que iam ter um filho. Sentiu-se extasiada, só pôde pensar que um filho dos dois faria que se sentissem ainda mais unidos. Na realidade o que conseguiu foi sua drástica separação. Ela nunca lhe perdoaria a brutalidade utilizada para criar esse abismo entre eles.

Depois disso mal tinha havido comunicação entre eles. Desde esse momento suas vidas tinham voltado para o acordo inicial, ela havia tornado a ser a bela esposa de boa família que ele conseguiu para escorar seu ego ferido e Rafael o homem ao qual ela se vendeu para poder manter o luxo e o estilo de vida de sua família.

A única mancha na impoluta imagem que Rafael construiu tinha sido Marisia, sua primeira noiva. A neta dos Guardino, uma família siciliana de pedigree que o tinha abandonado quando conheceu suas origens deixando-o com seu orgulho pisoteado a seus pés.

_«Não posso me casar com um homem que não sabe quem é sua mãe e que nunca conheceu o seu pai»._

As duras palavras de Marisia ainda ressonavam nos ouvidos de Nina apesar dos anos transcorridos. Se estiver tão preocupada com seus sentimentos, então se case você com ele. Confie em mim, _cara_, ele te aceitará embora seja só pela metade de seu sangue dos Guardino.

Ele o tinha feito, a tinha tomado como esposa e se sentia mal ao recordar a impaciência com a qual ela tinha aceitado à primeira oportunidade. Mas até então, já estava apaixonada, embora felizmente ninguém soubesse inclusive o Rafael. Ele tinha feito sua proposta nos termos de um acordo de negócios assinalando as vantagens econômicas que seu casamento lhe reportaria e tinha sido o suficientemente desumano para recorrer a qualquer método de persuasão, incluindo seu vantajoso conhecimento sobre sua atração física.

Onde tinha deixado seu orgulho e seu amor próprio? Como tinha podido olhar-se à cara para convencer a si mesmo da existência de algo para agarrar-se a uma esperança?

O som de sua risada chegou até a janela. Baixou a vista e contemplou como sua boca se estendia em um sorriso. Ele não sorria muito ultimamente, disse-se.

_Seria Marisia a responsável? _

_Sua prima tinha feito que Rafael voltasse a sorrir?_

_Onde fariam amor?_

_Teriam chegado tão longe?_

Nina se separou da janela. Tensa, com os dedos fortemente incrustados na parte superior de seus braços cruzados. Não queria saber a resposta a essas perguntas. Não estava preparada para enfrentar o Rafael.

OH! Pelo amor de Deus! Por que Rafael teria escolhido precisamente este dia para vir quando ela necessitava de tempo para pensar, tempo para poder sentir algo?

No momento em que Rafael Monteleone cruzou as portas de entrada da casa sentiu que desapareciam os restos das risadas que tinha compartilhado com o Gino por causa das sensações que sentiu.

Foi a frieza do silêncio.

Deteve-se para observar o chão que se estendia em uma perfeita simetria de tons brancos e negros como um oceano de quadros a seus pés, frio, frio como o forjado negro de ferro que formava a curva da escada e a cor azul pálida das paredes.

Lar, disse-se e olhou a seu redor como se procurando uma confirmação. A tensão atendeu seus ombros e depois se deslizou pela parte posterior do pescoço até agarrar com garras de aço seu queixo. Tinha contratado um exército de empregados para que esta desventurada mais esteticamente impressionante casa funcionasse perfeitamente, mas a não ser pelo ruído que fazia Gino com o carro na garagem, a casa pareceria deserta.

Deixou escapar um suspiro, necessitava disso para aliviar a tensão antes de ir ver sua esposa.

Sua esposa, repetiu-se. Essa era outra palavra que se converteu em objeto de brincadeira, ao menos na intimidade de sua mente. Não era uma brincadeira para Nina, jamais se burlaria dela. A brincadeira era dirigida a ele mesmo por atrever-se a utilizar essa palavra em relação ao belo fantasma em que se converteu a mulher que ocupava agora esta casa enfeitiçada.

Sabia exatamente onde ela se encontrava agora. Havia sentido a frieza de seu olhar através da janela de seu quarto desde que tinha saído do carro. Se fechasse os olhos era capaz de ver sua figura de pé, magra e quieta, observando sua chegada com seus formosos olhos azuis através do vidro.

— Boa tarde, senhor.

Ora! Um ser humano pensou Rafael secamente, contendo um sorriso ao levantar a vista para o mordomo de cabelo prateado que tinha vindo no lote junto com a casa e todos seus móveis e equipamento.

—Boa tarde, Pearsons — respondeu, fazendo uma careta, quando pensou que soava tudo muito inglês.

Embora realmente esta casa fosse inglesa, uma pequena parte da Inglaterra situada como um desafio no meio da Sicilia. O pai de Nina a tinha construído para que fosse utilizada durante as férias por sua esposa e sua filha. Quando Richard St. James morreu, as deixando virtualmente arruinadas, viram-se obrigadas a vender os quatorze mil hectares de terra que possuíam no Hampshire para mudar-se para viver aqui, trazendo seu fiel mordomo com elas. A casa pertencia agora a Nina, lhe tinha deixado o seu pai, junto com um fundo fiduciário para garantir que Nina completasse sua educação na Inglaterra.

E se esses não fossem as ações de um homem para castigar a sua infiel e bela esposa siciliana, então ele ainda não conhecia a verdadeira natureza humana.

—Tem várias mensagens telefônicas, senhor — interrompeu Pearsons brandamente. — As deixei em seu escritório. Há uma de uma dama, que parecia especialmente urgente…

Fazendo caso omisso da leve vacilação antes dele pronunciar a palavra dama, Rafael assentiu com um gesto de sua cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento do resto, mas não se dirigiu para seu escritório. Em seu lugar, voltou-se para dirigir-se para as escadas. Com ou sem mensagens urgentes, havia uma tarefa que tinha prioridade.

Conhecendo e respeitando o pequeno ritual, Pearsons desapareceu tão sigilosamente como tinha chegado, deixando Rafael para que percorresse a curva superior da escada até o patamar e uma vez ali, através de um arco, que o levaria até os quartos de uma casa em que tinha aceitado viver tão somente para agradar a sua esposa.

Um engano? Sim, tinha sido um engano, um engano a mais dos que tinha cometido com a formosa Nina e que, como o resto, tinha a intenção de arrumar muito em breve.

Os tristes pensamentos o tinham levado até a porta do quarto. Deteve-se um momento erguendo seus ombros no interior da jaqueta de corte impecável de seda preta, então se apoderou do trinco para abrir a porta.

Nunca batia na porta. Negava-se a bater antes de entrar em um quarto que ainda considerava como seu, apesar de que fazia meses que não o tinham compartilhado.

Calma, essa foi a primeira impressão que sentiu enquanto entrava na habitação e fechava a porta atrás dele. Ela usava uma bata de cetim azul que a cobria da garganta até os tornozelos, sentada frente a penteadeira arrumava tranqüilamente as unhas. Seu cabelo estava recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo e seu rosto parecia mais pálido que o habitual, embora pudesse ser um efeito da luz.

Quando ela voltou a cabeça para olhá-lo se encontrou com um muro de cristal azul.

—_Ciao_ —murmurou com tom agradável, embora não era nada agradável a forma como estava se sentindo.

—Ah! Olá — respondeu. — Não esperava vê-lo hoje.

Com esse comentário extremamente indiferente, separou seus olhos azuis dos dele.

A irritação lhe fez apertar a mandíbula. Deixou passar uns segundos para assimilar o golpe atirado em seu ego. Cruzou a habitação para dirigir-se a antiga escrivaninha onde estava colocada a bandeja com a garrafa de cristal e os copos. O sempre discreto Pearsons tinha começado este ritual no inicio de seu casamento, quando passavam mais tempo dentro que fora de seu quarto, e agora continuava com o mesmo costume apesar de que devia saber que seu casamento parecia farrapos.

A garrafa continha seu conhaque favorito. Depois de abrir a garrafa e deixar a tampa a um lado, deu a volta para olhar Nina.

—Aceita uma taça? —convidou-a.

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça, sem levantá-la.

—Não, obrigada.

Era como falar com um morto. Voltando-se para a escrivaninha, verteu uma pequena quantidade para ele e se aproximou da janela, depois apertou a mandíbula e bebeu.

Continuavam os rituais, pensou, enquanto observava insondável o pôr-do-sol. Em um ou dois minutos ela procuraria qualquer desculpa para levantar-se e escapar da habitação.

Só que desta vez não ia lhe deixar fazê-lo. Desta vez faria o que fosse necessário para tirar toda a dor que alagava a habitação, enfrentaria seus gritos e patadas se fosse necessário, par fazê-la sair de seu esconderijo e enfrentar à realidade.

O conhaque tinha deixado uma sensação de calidez no estômago que se foi estendendo ao resto do corpo. A sensação da batalha. Ele uma vez tinha destruído esta bela criatura e agora tinha chegado o momento de que ela se levantasse de novo.

Capítulo 3

Ainda não é o momento, Nina recordou a si mesma enquanto lutava contra a necessidade de sair fugindo do quarto.

Essa parte do ritual a tinha estabelecido Rafael com o fim de ocultar dos empregados da casa o verdadeiro estado de seu casamento. Ele sempre subia diretamente ao seu quarto quando chegava à casa e permanecia o tempo suficiente para tomar uma taça. Ele sempre a convidava para beber com ele e invariavelmente ela sempre se negava a fazê-lo. Depois de um tempo prudencial, um deles, geralmente ele, oferecia uma desculpa para abandonar a casa.

Mas hoje tudo era diferente, hoje ele tinha chegado com a lembrança dos beijos de outra mulher em seus lábios e não havia maneira de que ela fizesse parte no jogo como sempre costumava a fazê-lo. Ela devia dizer algo ou partir. Só dispunha de qualquer dessas duas opções se recordou tensa.

Rafael se deu a volta.

—Nina, temos que conversar.

—Sinto muito. — ficou de pé. — Tenho que tomar um banho.

—Mais tarde. — disse ele com o cenho franzido. — Isto é importante. Quero…

—Mas é meu banho. —o interrompeu. — Deveria ter me advertido que viria para casa e assim eu teria lhe informado que esta noite irei sair.

—O aniversário de seu avô. Eu sei — confirmou ele. — Precisamente sobre isso preciso falar com você.

_Não era sobre a Marisia?_

—Por quê? O que ele fez agora? —perguntou e sua voz soou mais tranqüila agora que o tema de conversa era seu avô.

—Nada — disse Rafael. — Não falei com ele em várias semanas. Ele não é a razão pela qual…

—Então deve tramar algo —cortou Nina de novo com um suspiro. — Será melhor que trate de averiguar do que se trata.

—Preferiria que não o fizesse.

A forma de responder foi suficiente para que ela ficasse tensa.

—O que quer dizer? —perguntou e por um momento enfrentou seu olhar. Depois de novo desviou seus olhos para evitar olhá-lo.

Se ele foi consciente de seu gesto não deu sinais de reconhecimento.

—Quero dizer —murmurou quedamente, — que já sei do que se trata assim não tem que se envolver.

—É meu avô, Rafael. Tenho o direito de saber o que ele está fazendo se isso significa…

—Quando se trata de dinheiro não o tem —respondeu. — Esse é meu território.

Suas palavras tiveram a capacidade de golpeá-la onde mais lhe doía.

—Tem razão —respondeu— depois de tudo, o bem-estar de minha família foi o motivo principal que me empurrou a me casar com você. Obrigada por me lembrar disso.

—Não queria dizer isso. —assegurou ele com um breve suspiro. — Simplesmente queria te assegurar que sou capaz de dirigir este assunto sem interferências.

Enfim, pensou Nina, isso explica tudo. Agora é uma interferência, além de inútil, desconfiada e traidora. As coisas estão mudando desde que Marisia tornou a entrar em cena, supôs.

—Não vim para casa mais cedo para discutir com você o tema de seu avô. Há algo que preciso lhe dizer antes…

Tinha que sair dali, decidiu.

—Diga-me isso mais tarde — e tentou afastar-se caminhando rapidamente para o banheiro enquanto sentia correr por suas costas um formigamento que se burlava por sua covardia.

—Aceita um conselho, _mi amore,_ não faça isso.

Suas palavras a detiveram justo quando se dispunha a abrir a porta do banheiro. Conhecia muito bem esse tom de voz para saber por experiência que devia tomar cuidado com sua advertência. Se ela abrisse essa porta agora, ele não se deteria e obraria em conseqüência.

—De acordo. — se deu a volta com seus magros ombros apoiados na porta. — Diga o que tem que dizer. —o convidou.

Ele permanecia de pé diante da janela e seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras atrás do pôr-do-sol. Mas ela podia sentir a tensão de seu corpo, podia sentir sua ira e sua frustração apesar da distância que os separava.

Mantinha-se totalmente em xeque, sempre se mantinha em xeque! Era parte do problema que sempre tinham tido, Rafael permitia que ocorresse porque sua má consciência assim o exigia e ela o permitia porque… não queria que tudo terminasse não queria pensar neles como algo totalmente acabado.

Finalmente ele se moveu, deu uns passos até deixar seu copo na bandeja. Quando voltou sua cara para ela, já não estava nas sombras, mas aí estava precisamente o perigo.

Suas feições aquilinas não mostravam nada… nada. Mas instantaneamente sentiu como se o céu se escurecesse e um forte trovão seguido da queda de um raio tivesse penetrado diretamente nela.

Era um homem que possuía uma força que era necessário se levar em conta. Odiava-o ou o amava, mas lhe resultava impossível olhá-lo e pretender que não sentisse nada ao fazê-lo. De fato o detestava, estava segura de fazê-lo, mas ele ainda tinha o poder de deixá-la paralisada.

Ele ia se aproximar, sentia que tinha tomado a decisão de fazê-lo. Seus nervos internos pareciam gritar e as palmas de suas mãos e seus dedos começaram a suar enquanto se esmagavam contra a porta a suas costas quando ele deu deliberadamente o primeiro passo lento para ela. Tinham evitado até o momento estar perto um do outro, então tinha que ser uma decisão consciente. Podia ter a aparência que qualquer mulher morreria por reclamar… o corpo pelo qual qualquer mulher mataria para poder desfrutar, mas à medida que suas largas pernas o aproximavam dela se sentia como uma tartaruga refugiando-se dentro de sua carapaça.

Estava só a uns passos de distância, o particular perfume de seu corpo foi o primeiro que invadiu seu espaço. Alto e forte, sua cabeça e seus ombros estavam em cima dela lhe fazendo sentir com o poder de sua presença como se a asfixiasse envolta em uma nuvem negra.

Teve que fechar os olhos.

—Não me toque. —sussurrou.

—Então não me desafie. — foi sua rouca resposta.

Seu tom rude machucou seu coração ferido e conteve nervosa o fôlego. Os músculos de seu estômago pareciam atados em um nó.

—Me olhe. —exigiu ele. Suas pálpebras firmemente fechadas se abriram por um instante para mostrar a vulnerabilidade de seus olhos azuis. Ele suspirou. — Não podemos seguir assim, e você sabe disso —acrescentou com tom lúgubre.

Sim podemos, pensou Nina. Sentindo a ardência das lágrimas em seus olhos. Podemos seguir assim para sempre. Quero seguir assim.

—Temos que seguir adiante. Você tem que seguir adiante.

Suas pestanas se abriram.

—Quer o divórcio?

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse detê-las. Sua resposta a sacudiu até a medula. Sentiu umas mãos golpeando a porta de ambos os lados de seus ombros enquanto seu corpo tremia e um grito assustado escapava de seus lábios. Tentou mover-se e o próximo que viu foi seu rosto duro ao mesmo nível que o seu. Olhos profundamente escuros que se enfrentavam à profundidade do oceano de seus próprios olhos. Isto não tinha que estar acontecendo. Levava tanto tempo evitando seu olhar e agora não podia evitá-lo. A respiração parecia ter ficado bloqueada em sua garganta e lutava para escapar de seu peito.

Ele não havia dito nada, nem sequer havia tornado a mover-se e nada do que acontecia em sua mente se transmitia através de suas cinzeladas feições.

_Tinha uma aventura com Marisia?_

_Havia voltado com ela?_

A confusão rondou por sua cabeça como um vertiginoso círculo de fogo.

Pergunte a ele, disse-se. Diga-lhe o que sabe e espera para ver como ele reage. Ela separou seus trêmulos lábios. Ele cobriu sua boca. Em um movimento tão rápido que a surpreendeu.

Sua primeira reação foi resistir. A segunda congelar-se. A terceira foi sentir o beijo quando acreditava que seria incapaz de voltar a sentir algo. Sentiu-se de novo alagada por um formigamento interior que a levou a sentir de novo algo quente dentro dela.

É a surpresa, disse a si mesma. Ela não o esperava. Fazia meses que não se beijaram nem sequer haviam se tocado a não ser na presença de outros para cobrir as aparências.

Qual era a razão pela qual poucas vezes no passado havia se sentido assim, por que estava ali de pé sentindo-se como se se tratasse de seu primeiro beijo?

Sentiu a ponta de sua língua que procurava com uma lenta carícia a ponta de sua própria língua e um gemido estrangulado escapou de sua garganta.

Fez-o de novo e outra vez. Não! Chorou internamente quando sentiu o tremor traiçoeiro de seu corpo que começava a responder. Ele levantou sua cabeça morena, por uns intermináveis momentos observou seu rosto e logo acrescentou brandamente: — Vá tomar seu banho. — Não queremos chegar tarde.

Rafael afastou o olhar de seu pálido rosto e se ergueu, seus olhos brilharam irados agora que ela não podia vê-los. Tinha o aspecto de uma dessas bonecas quebradas e abandonadas, enquanto permanecia apoiada contra a porta.

Essa tinha sido sua intenção quando começou tudo isso? Machucá-la ainda mais?

Não, claro que não. Mas isso tinha sido antes de ver seu olhar tão malditamente vulnerável quando lhe tinha perguntado se queria o divórcio. O resto do conhaque o estava chamando. Enquanto cruzava a habitação para voltar a agarrar a bebida ouviu atrás dele como ela começava a recuperar-se.

—Nós? —murmurou com voz trêmula. — Você disse que nós não queremos chegar tarde. Você não vai.

—Quer dizer que não estou convidado?

Recolheu o copo de conhaque e se deu conta de que seus dedos tremiam e fez uma careta.

—Não o quero lá.

Bom, isso ela tinha divulgado bastante cortante, pensou, e de novo fez uma careta.

—Estou seguro de que seu avô se alegrará em ver-me.

—Seja o que for que tenha que ver com ele não quero que estrague seu aniversário.

—Mas se não é seu mais feroz defensor —se burlou ele.

—Então mantenha-se afastado —pediu com voz trêmula.

—Vou com você esta noite — insistiu. — Se acostume com à idéia enquanto toma seu banho.

A tranqüilidade e o tom de sua voz deixavam claramente ver que nada lhe faria mudar de opinião. Escutou um suspiro de derrota e alcançou a ver como ela desaparecia no banheiro envolta em sua bata de cetim azul e em uma trêmula frustração.

Fechou a porta de repente. Rafael fez uma careta de dor e então se permitiu um meio sorriso. Ela não tinha mostrado seu gênio em muito tempo. Talvez beijá-la não tinha sido tão má idéia depois de tudo…

Capítulo 4

O vestido de seda negro continuava pendurado em seu cabide. Nina lhe dedicou um olhar indiferente enquanto se aproximava da gaveta para escolher sua roupa íntima.

O negro não era uma cor que lhe favorecesse especialmente, mas seu avô pensava que sim. Afirmava que a cor acrescentava drama ao que ele insensivelmente chamava seu insípido atrativo.

Sobre esse tema _nonno_ mostrava uma falta total de delicadeza, pensou enquanto deslizava um fino body de seda por seu corpo ligeiramente perfumado. Nunca lhe ocorreu pensar que sua opinião poderia machucar a alguém que passou a maior parte de sua vida sendo comparada com sua vibrante prima

«Eu digo as coisas como são», era uma de suas frases favoritas.

De todas as formas ela o amava, e ele, a sua maneira, também a amava. O que importava que ele fosse capaz de investir milhões em negócios destinados ao fracasso? Ou, pior ainda, arruinar-se em uma só noite jogando pôquer com seus amigos? Ele tinha sido seu único apoio quando seu pai morreu e sua mãe estava muito ocupada em seu papel de viúva alegre para dedicar algo de seu tempo a sua desventurada filha de quinze anos. Se Rafael pensava que ia lhe deixar que o incomodasse esta noite ou qualquer outra noite, então…

_Rafael._

Somente mencionar seu nome era suficiente para que a tensão lhe fizesse sentir um nó no estômago pensou enquanto cobria suas pernas com meias de seda negra.

_Estaria tendo uma aventura com Marisia?_

Passou-se a última hora no banheiro perguntando-se por que não era capaz de enfrentar-se a ele e lhe fazer a pergunta.

O desejo de não saber, talvez por que sua confirmação levaria consigo ter que fazer frente a sua resposta e a sua pisoteada dignidade?

Mas não, havia algo mais. Seu casamento podia ser uma farsa, mas lhe resultava difícil acreditar que Rafael tivesse traído seus votos matrimoniais deixando a um lado seu precioso orgulho para permitir que Marisia voltasse de novo para sua vida depois do que ela lhe tinha feito.

Agora está chamando de mentirosa a sua mãe, disse-se. Estava tão desesperada por continuar com está situação vazia e inútil? Desejava responder a esta pergunta, mas não podia. Cada vez que tentava sua cabeça se enfrentava a um muro infranqueável.

Instinto de conservação. Tinha convivido com ele durante meses e compreendeu que desejava seguir igual.

Só será uma noite, disse-se. Seu avô merecia sua consideração! Embora isso significasse estar com Rafael e encenar ante todos a farsa que sempre representavam.

Seu beijo tinha sido…

Não, não queria pensar nisso. Sentiu como seu sangue corria acelerado desde seu agitado coração e uma sensação de calidez acendia seus lábios.

Estava voltando a sentir de novo, compreendeu claramente. Possivelmente alguns muros ainda estavam ali, mas outros estavam se derrubando.

Colocou o vestido negro em cima do body. Deslizando seus pés nos sapatos de salto, girou-se para ver seu reflexo no espelho e contemplou a imagem que esperava, uma mulher de cabelo loiro e lábios rosa com um vestido de noite curto.

O vestido de desenho exclusivo era de linha clássica e reforçava sua esbelta figura. Levava o cabelo recém lavado, com o cabelo solto sobre seus ombros, só tinha utilizado máscara de cílios e uma capa de lápis de lábios. Na realidade deveria ter tentado dissimular com maquiagem a palidez de seu rosto.

Depois de arrumar um momento o cabelo e de passar nervosamente os dedos pelos lados do vestido, aproximou-se da cama para recolher sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta fazendo uma pausa para inspirar profundamente.

Vou poder suportá-lo, disse-se com determinação. Então abriu a porta e saiu para enfrentar-se a uma noite que prometia ser um calvário.

Enquanto baixava as escadas podia ouvir a voz de Rafael que provinha de seu escritório. A porta estava aberta e sua primeira visão foi a de um homem vestido com terno de grife que parecia sentir-se muito cômodo consigo mesmo. Com os quadris apoiados na borda de sua mesa de despacho, suas largas pernas estendidas e cruzadas, uma mão permanecia dentro do bolso da jaqueta enquanto que com a outra sustentava o telefone celular junto a seu ouvido.

Então ele a viu, deteve sua conversa em italiano durante uns segundos e se olharam como dois adversários tratando de descobrir os pensamentos um do outro. Ela desviou primeiro o olhar e ele retomou sua conversa. Quando terminou de descer as escadas se deu conta de que Pearsons permanecia de pé junto à porta com seu casaco negro de inverno dobrado em um braço.

O primeiro cálido sorriso do dia aflorou a seus lábios enquanto se aproximava até ele cruzando o chão de mosaicos brancos e negros.

—Faz muito frio lá fora? —perguntou com tom ligeiro.

—É o preço que temos que pagar pelo ensolarado dia que desfrutamos hoje — respondeu o mordomo. Ia ajudá-la a por o casaco quando Rafael o deteve.

—Eu o farei.

O som de seus passos que se aproximavam fez que Nina perdesse seu sorriso. Sentiu sua presença atrás dela.

—É obvio, senhor —o sempre discreto Pearsons retrocedeu uns passos enquanto se dispunha a abrir a porta.

Rafael tomou sua bolsa.

—Pronta bem a tempo —disse com tom ligeiro. — Nunca me decepciona, minha cara.

Nina pôs todo seu empenho em relaxar seus músculos e não disse nada enquanto deslizava seus braços nas mangas do casaco. Sentiu a suavidade da lã forrada de seda em seus magros ombros quando com o toque leve de suas mãos a fez girar para pô-la frente a ele. Ficou de pé, com a visão de sua camisa branca, enquanto ele demorava uns segundos em liberar seu cabelo do pescoço de peles falsas para depois lhe devolver a bolsa.

—Obrigada! —murmurou educadamente.

—Foi um prazer! —respondeu ele e então seu frágil autocontrole se cambaleou quando ele pôs seus dedos sob seu queixo para elevar seu rosto.

Seus olhos se cruzaram de novo e em seu olhar desafiadora pôde ver o que ia ocorrer. Ele ia beijá-la de novo e ela não o ia poder evitar porque Pearsons estava ali e Rafael não lhe permitiria que o rechaçasse diante dele. Era uma das condições de sua farsa.

«Pode me tratar como melhor lhe pareça quando estivermos sozinhos, mas diante dos outros deve manter as aparências», havia-lhe dito uma vez com voz fria como o gelo porque se atreveu a fugir seu contato quando estavam em uma festa. Recordava com tanta claridade o beijo com o qual a castigou que jamais se atreveu a voltar a desafiá-lo e essa era outra das razões pelas quais desejava estar o menor tempo possível junto a ele.

Conteve o fôlego. Seus olhos estavam fixos em sua boca, observando como seu rosto se aproximava.

Pearsons abriu a porta e uma rajada de ar frio os golpeou. Ela se estremeceu surpreendida. Rafael lançou um tenso olhar ao mordomo que logo se transformou em um triste sorriso.

Agarrando-a pelo braço, acompanhou-a para a saída da casa, lhe dedicando um seco _grazie_ ao salvador de Nina.

Gino permanecia de pé junto à porta traseira da limusine. Esperou a que Nina estivesse sentada para fechar a porta e ela sentiu a calidez e o luxo da pele.

Rafael deu a volta ao carro e assim que se sentou a seu lado abandonaram o pátio circular e ficaram a caminho com o Gino conduzindo na parte dianteira e afastado deles pela tela de vidro polarizado que os separava.

Sentia mariposas no estomago e seus dentes mordiscavam nervosamente seu lábio inferior.

—Agora poderemos conversar. —disse Rafael e se virou para observá-la, disparando seu nervosismo. Seus olhos se escureceram. Ela deteve o movimento de seus lábios. A tensão estalou entre eles como um látego.

Sentiu que ia beijá-la. Possivelmente Rafael também o sentiu. Porque durante uns segundos, quando ela tinha aberto seus lábios, ele tinha acariciado seus próprios lábios com a ponta da língua.

Erótico. Tinha sido como lhe parecera. Antes tinham desfrutado destes jogos e por isso ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Um assobio rompeu o silêncio. Sua boca se endureceu enquanto levava sua mão ao bolso de sua jaqueta. Um segundo depois tinha o celular colado a seu ouvido.

—Ah! Freddo, _ciao_ —lhe saudou e Nina sorriu irônica.

Rafael a viu e seus olhos se entreabriram. Sua breve conversa com o Freddo teve lugar no dialeto siciliano que surgia naturalmente entre os dois homens.

—Por que o sorriso irônico? —quis saber no momento em que a chamada terminou.

—Freddo deve sentir-se afortunado de ter conseguido contatar com você pelo celular.

Possivelmente tinha a necessidade de ser ferina, pensou ela, quando viu como seus olhos se entreabriam de novo.

—Freddo sabe que nem sempre posso estar disponível no celular. —respondeu tranqüilo. — Ele lhe chamou para tentar me localizar?

—Várias vezes. —assentiu. — Parecia urgente.

—Deve aprender a controlar seu pânico.

—Eu o chamaria de preocupação.

—Eu o chamaria de imposição. Não lhe daria muita importância.

Olhou-o perplexa.

—Não se importa se ele…?

—Importo-me, cara —assegurou sombrio. —Se Freddo necessita de um ombro sobre o qual chorar, recomendaria-lhe que o fizesse sobre o de outra pessoa…

—Ele não chorou sobre meu ombro —negou— Simplesmente me perguntou se eu sabia onde estava porque precisava entrar em contato com você e seu telefone estava desligado. Como pode falar assim dele quando se supõe que é seu melhor amigo? Está passando por um mau momento. Deveria sentir…

—Pena dele? —interrompeu-a— Confia em mim, é perigoso sentir pena do Freddo e lhe aconselho que me acredite pelo seu próprio bem.

Nina sentiu a tensão, ele podia estar sentado frente a ela com a aparência de estar relaxado, mas não havia nada de relaxado no duro brilho de seu olhar quando seus olhos se fixaram nela.

—Esta conversa é ridícula. —disse finalmente, renunciando a seguir discutindo enquanto se tornava para trás em seu assento.

—Acreditou nele? —perguntou irônico. — Freddo sente debilidade pelas almas perdidas. Portanto você e ele formam uma combinação perigosa. Assegure-te de que ele se mantenha afastado de você ou eu me encarregarei de que o faça.

—Suponho que você não sente pena pelas almas perdidas? —contra-atacou Nina muito molesta porque ele tinha deixado entrever que ela era uma alma perdida sem possibilidade de salvação. — A Fundação Monteleone foi criada pelas vantagens fiscais e na realidade as almas perdidas a qual acolhe não têm importância?

Uma sombra de tristeza sulcou sua fronte.

—Meu nome aparece ligado a várias organizações beneficentes.

—Mas é só um nome. Algo pelo que não sente um interesse especial?

Ele se retraiu tenso, girando sua cabeça para fora, mas não antes que Nina pudesse ver seu olhar vulnerável. Ele podia aparentar indiferença, mas a Fundação Monteleone era para Rafael o grande reconhecimento de seu difícil passado.

Com um grande número de projetos ajudava os jovens sem recursos para que tivessem a oportunidade de seguir adiante em suas vidas. Rafael contratava os melhores educadores e orientadores e Freddo era o melhor de todos. Tinha conhecido a mesma infância que Rafael. E seus sentimentos estavam em total sintonia. Rafael podia burlar-se de Freddo e sua debilidade pelas almas perdidas, mas a verdade é que no passado os dois também o tinham sido.

—Estávamos falando de você e do Freddo — suspirou ele.

—Você estava falando. Eu estava tratando de mudar de tema.

—Almoçaram juntos há três dias.

Nina o olhou fixamente.

—Está me acusando de algo… de novo? —atreveu-se a perguntar.

Sentiu como seus velhos rancores voltavam a ressurgir. Seus lábios tremeram então mordeu-os em um esforço inútil de manter suas lembranças bloqueadas, mas agora haviam retornado, sacudindo-a e lhe recordando por que o odiava. Recordando-lhe coisas a respeito dele que teria preferido esquecer.

—Ele está meio encantado por você. Preferia que não o animasse a que fosse algo mais que isso.

Ela quis rir porque lhe parecia uma brincadeira.

—Almoçamos juntos na Siracusa. Compartilhamos um prato de massa e não um interlúdio de luxúria.

A última palavra tinha convertido seu olhar em aço. Se pudesse, Nina teria partido para longe dele.

—Não sei como pode estar aí sentado dizendo essas coisas do Freddo quando sabe perfeitamente que se pode lhe acusar de algo é de ter sido sempre leal com você.

—Os homens apaixonados fazem coisas estranhas…

—Isso é verdade? —deixou escapar sua risada. Curta e irônica. — Então, isso explica tudo.

—O que é o que isso explica? —perguntou, enquanto ela lutava por conter a resposta que lhe rebulia por dentro. — Ficaram claros seus sentimentos? Isso é tudo? —perguntou ele cortante.

—É um hipócrita, Rafael —lhe respondeu friamente. — Às vezes me pergunto como faz para se justificar diante de si mesmo.

O carro se deteve. Nina nunca tinha ido tão longe. Sem esperar a que ele dissesse nada, abriu a porta do carro para enfrentar-se ao frio da noite.

A casa de seu avô estava situada no alto de uma das diminutas praças da Siracusa. Podiam ver as janelas iluminadas e os carros alinhados na praça. Nina nunca se sentiu com menos ânimos para uma festa, mas a alternativa era arruinar a celebração de seu avô e não estava disposta a fazê-lo.

Rafael saiu do carro atrás dela com furiosas pernadas. Gino nem sequer se incomodou em tentar sair para abrir a porta, conhecia o gênio de seu chefe e sabia que era melhor manter-se afastado. Nina chegou à casa, a porta estava aberta e alagada de luz, caminhava com a cabeça alta enquanto suas pernas tremiam perigosamente. Um empregado a saudou cortês enquanto esperava para receber seu casaco. Atrás dela podia sentir a ira de Rafael por tê-lo desafiado em público. Alguém abriu a porta do andar de cima e os sons da festa chegaram até ela. Quando o empregado se retirou com seu casaco, dirigiu-se para a escada que conduzia ao salão principal, de repente um som em particular fez que seu sangue congelasse em suas veias e seu corpo se paralisou. Risadas.

Ela sempre tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo, pensou enquanto a vertigem a alagava. Sempre tinha sido capaz de se destacar com sua risada e brilhar mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

Rafael chegou a seu lado, grande, escuro e zangado porque se atreveu a deixá-lo plantado. Agarrou de novo seu braço.

Olhos frágeis, aspecto desencaixado, pele tão pálida que parecia translúcida, quando a olhou ficou consciente da mudança e conteve a irada réplica que estava a ponto de iniciar.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou bruscamente.

—Bastardo! —sussurrou ela e seu insulto soou mais grave porque ia dedicado precisamente a alguém com seu passado.

Capítulo 5

O impacto deixou Rafael paralisado durante uns segundos. Nina começou a tremer. Aí estava de novo, a risada tão clara como um sino que anunciava sua presença com seu suave repicar, Rafael a escutou também.

Deixou escapar uma maldição. Essa maldição lhe resultou mais esclarecedora que uma confissão de sua parte.

—Você sabia que ela estava aqui e não se incomodou em me dizer. —o acusou. — Como pode me fazer algo assim?

—Ela tem tanto direito a estar aqui quanto você, Nina —respondeu sério. — Dois anos de exílio afastada de seu lar e de sua família foram suficientes. Mostre um pouco de compaixão, por favor.

Nina teria querido rir se pudesse, mas se sentia incapaz de fazê-lo.

Outro som chegou da parte superior por cima do resto. Era a voz de seu avô que a chamava por seu nome. Olhou para cima e o viu na balaustrada do primeiro andar com o olhar fixo nela. Rafael lançou outra maldição.

Com o estômago revolto e com o corpo atendido por bandas de aço, Nina tentou fazer um esforço para sorrir.

—Feliz aniversário, _nonno_ — saudou-o e começou a caminhar sentindo que suas pernas não eram reais.

—_Grazie piccola_ —lhe dedicou de novo um sorriso. — Não me sinto como se tivesse setenta anos como todos se empenham em assinalar. —Mas sobe, sobe —acrescentou com impaciência. — Chega tarde, estava a ponto de telefonar para sua casa para perguntar onde estava. Boa noite, Rafael, alegra-me que tenha podido vir.

Rafael não respondeu. Seguia atrás dela enquanto subiam a escada e podia sentir a ira e a frustração golpeando suas rígidas costas. Seu avô não se precaveu de sua falta de resposta nem da palidez doentia de Nina nem da forma como seu corpo tremia quando a tomou em seus braços para saudá-la.

Parecia excitado, com um brilhante olhar.

—Rafael lhe contou sobre a surpresa que me trouxe para casa esta tarde?

—Rafael lhe trouxe algo? —ficou paralisada.

—Dei com a língua nos dentes? —respondeu bruscamente. — Não lhe contou nada?

Minta descaradamente, disse-se. Finge estar encantada.

—É obvio que ele me contou isso. —se apressou a lhe assegurar.

—Bem, bem —disse enquanto o alívio substituía momentaneamente a seu entusiasmo. Apropriou-se de seu braço. — Então vamos para dentro.

A primeira pessoa que viu ao entrar em salão foi sua mãe, sua cara parecia mais branca que o vestido de seda que usava. Luisa se apressou a aproximar-se, aparentemente para beijar sua filha, mas a verdadeira razão foi sua pressa por lhe sussurrar algo.

—Não sabia nada disso até uns cinco minutos quando cheguei. Se soubesse teria lhe contado.

—Eu sei. —disse Nina. Foi tudo o que pôde responder porque seu olhar já tinha localizado à verdadeira estrela da noite.

A escassa distância permanecia de pé, vestida de arroxeado paixão, bela, exótica, com seu cabelo escuro flutuando ao redor de seu esquisitamente perfeito, mas apreensivo rosto.

Por um momento, ao contemplar seu rosto, Nina se deixou invadir por um sentimento de cálida ternura para com a prima que tinha sido alguma vez sua amiga mais próxima, mas depois se recordou apreensiva que esse rosto também tinha protagonizado durante os últimos dois anos as mais importantes campanhas de beleza. E a forma em que Marisia deslizou seu olhar para situá-la atrás dela, onde Rafael permanecia sombrio e silencioso, deu-lhe uma idéia clara de por que estava representando seu papel de vulnerabilidade.

Se ele tinha mostrado algum sinal de reconhecimento, a expressão de Marisia não se alterou. Voltou a fixar seus incríveis olhos escuros em Nina. E a farsa se voltou ainda mais repugnante quando a todos os pressente não ficou nenhuma dúvida de que Nina tinha roubado de Marisia o lugar que ela tinha ocupado primeiro na vida de Rafael.

Na sala, Nina era a verdadeira pecadora e Marisia a merecedora de pena.

Bem, posso fazer frente a isso, disse-se. Prefiro ser a pecadora.

Pensando nisso, fez ornamento de sua estrita educação inglesa e se afastou do lado de sua mãe.

—Marisia. —a saudou amavelmente. — Me alegro em ver-te —e sorriu.

Uma magnífica atuação, pensou Rafael sombrio enquanto observava como sua mulher limpava a curiosidade das pessoas saudando sua prima beijando-a na bochecha.

Bastardo.

A palavra tinha tido o poder de afetá-lo. Nina não sabia até que ponto o tinha impressionado. Sabia? Poderia sabê-lo?

Sua atenção se desviou para sua sogra, que permanecia de pé junto a ele observando com expressão ansiosa o abraço entre as duas primas. Não tinha contado com a presença de Luisa, era de se esperar que ela fosse ao aniversário de seu pai, mas há uma semana estava em Londres jantando fora com um rico banqueiro que recentemente tinha enviuvado.

Luisa teria visto ou ouvido algo e o teria contado a Nina?

Fixou seus olhos nela, Luisa levantou o olhar, seus escuros olhos se esfriaram instantaneamente. Separou os lábios, com a intenção de dizer algo, mas finalmente não o fez.

—Há algo que queira me dizer, Luisa? —perguntou sem problemas.

—Não. — foi tudo o que disse e seu olhar se voltou para onde estavam as primas.

—Bem. —disse. — Por um momento acreditei que quisesse me contar algo, possivelmente mais tarde, quando tiver tido tempo de pensar nisso.

De forma sutil estava fazendo referência ao dinheiro que ingressava em sua conta cada mês e que permitia a Luisa seguir mantendo sua privilegiada forma de vida.

Ela lhe devolveu o olhar.

—Seus olhos parecem os de um falcão assassino. —lhe disse.

Rafael sorriu porque não esperava esse comentário.

—São as janelas de minha alma, _cara_ —lhe confiou.

Luisa estremeceu e afastou o olhar, tinha recebido sua mensagem.

Seu pai se virou para eles com um sorriso encantado.

—É o presente perfeito para um ancião poder ter às duas juntas de novo. —anunciou, insensível, como de costume, ao que realmente estava ocorrendo ao seu redor.

Entretanto logo pareceu perder o interesse por seu «presente».

—Rafael, se tiver uns minutos, tenho algo interessante que quero…

—Em outro momento, Alessandro —o interrompeu— Prometi a minha esposa que não estragaria seu aniversário…

Dito isso, girou seu olhar à esquerda onde se encontravam pai e filha, sabendo que Alessandro também tinha recebido sua mensagem. O ancião agora era consciente de seu estado de ânimo e de que não seria complacente com ele. Assim ele se manteria fora de seu caminho pelo resto da noite.

E isso era exatamente o que Rafael desejava.

Nina se preparou para seguir mantendo o sorriso durante as horas seguintes. Falou, riu e saudou, enquanto conversava com seus tios, seus primos e os muitos amigos de seu avô. E enquanto isso bebia taça após taça de champanhe.

No momento em que anunciaram o jantar, mostrou-se surpresa de poder caminhar em linha reta até a mesa.

Quando se sentaram, Nina se encontrou sentada com o Rafael ao seu lado e Marisia justamente em frente.

Genial, disse-se e sorriu.

Serviu-se do primeiro prato. Colocaram-se garrafas de vinho junto às taças. Um de seus jovens parentes estava sentado do seu outro lado da mesa e ela não parou de falar sobre Deus até que o pobre homem esteve aflito.

Havia ruído, diversão, enquanto todos pareciam falar de uma só vez, era uma típica reunião siciliana.

Marisia entreteve a todo mundo com seus comentários sobre o estilo de vida das celebridades e _nonno_ introduzia alguns pontos que deixavam ver claramente que tinha seguido a trajetória de Marisia durante estes anos.

Luisa se mantinha em silêncio.

Rafael também.

—Mais vinho por favor, querido —pediu Nina depois de ter esvaziado sua taça pela terceira vez.

Ele tinha passado a maior parte do horrível jantar dividindo seu tempo entre os olhares vigilantes que atrás de suas escuras pestanas lhe tinha dirigido a ela e as pequenas mensagens cifradas que tinha trocado com Marisia através da mesa. Quando voltou seus olhos para ela, ela viu em seu olhar que ele ia ignorar o seu pedido.

Faça-o. Convidou-o com seu olhar azul. Porque te odeio e realmente estou desejando fazer uma cena para que todo mundo saiba o muito que te odeio, então lhe sorriu.

Por um instante seu olhar se voltou para Marisia e enviaram outro de suas exasperantes mensagens ocultas.

Nina golpeou impaciente sua taça para recuperar sua atenção.

—Alguém encha a taça de Nina — pediu seu avô.

Apertando a mandíbula, Rafael se moveu obrigado, e recolhendo a garrafa do balde de gelo, aproximou-a de sua taça. A bebida apenas cobriu o fundo da taça. Nina olhou a taça e depois olhou a ele. Foi sua vez de enviar a ela uma mensagem de que não o provocasse.

Ela não o fez. Em seu lugar voltou sua atenção para Marisia.

—Quanto tempo vai ficar conosco antes de voltar para Nova Iorque?

Foi curioso ver como uma pergunta tão banal produziu nela um estremecimento.

—Não vou mais voltar. — disse ela com um sorriso tenso e embora parecesse incapaz de manter o olhar no de Nina.

Dor na consciência, concluiu Nina. E teve a impressão de que Marisia tinha evitado olhar ao Rafael antes de responder.

—Vai ficar comigo durante os Natais. —anunciou seu avô. — Vamos desfrutar muito juntos, não é verdade, _cara_?

—Sim — outro tenso sorriso. — Me sinto encantada de estar em casa. Senti tanta saudades de vocês…

A resposta chegou como uma avalanche por parte da maioria dos convidados, _«nós também sentimos saudades sua»_. Mas por alguma razão a onda de simpatia não parecia acalmar o mal-estar de Marisia. Sua formosa pele azeitonada parecia pálida e estava tremendo. Nina inclusive pensou que conhecia os motivos do temor que refletiam os formosos olhos escuros de sua prima quando não pôde evitar lançar outros de seus olhares para o Rafael.

Nesta ocasião Rafael não moveu um músculo. Quando Nina se permitiu lhe dar uma rápida olhada, viu-o sentado com os olhos cuidadosamente entreabertos e com suas brilhantes e negras pestanas contra suas bochechas cinzeladas. Parecia como se lhe tivesse retirado seu apoio ou algo que ela procurasse cada vez que o tinha olhado.

Ou talvez estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Talvez fugisse de seu olhar porque estava imaginando Marisia em seus braços, em sua cama.

_Quereria estar com ela de novo?_

_Era sua amante?_

Marisia deixou escapar uma risada tensa.

—É possível que todos mudem de opinião. —anunciou.

Produziu-se um silêncio, ela mesmo pôde sentir como suas costas se arrepiava com uma sensação de perigo quando viu como as mãos de Rafael se fechavam em um punho.

Olhou de novo para sua prima e como todo mundo esperou que ela continuasse.

—Há… algo que preciso lhes dizer. —continuou insegura. — Ia esperar até depois do Natal, mas não acredito que possa… —se deteve uma vez mais, parecia sufocada. — Tive que retornar porque vou ter um filho —concluiu rapidamente.

O impacto sacudiu a todos os presentes. Nina paralisou. Rafael se incorporou de seu assento, Alessandro Guardino foi o primeiro em recuperar-se, seus olhos procuraram Marisia através da mesa.

—E onde está o pai do bebê enquanto você está aqui nos dando a notícia? —exigiu. — Onde está sua aliança de casamento?

—Não vai haver casamento — lhe informou Marisia. — Ele já tem uma esposa pela qual…

Nina se levantou bruscamente.

—Nina! —Luisa seguiu seu exemplo emitindo um grito de dor e ansiedade.

—Me desculpem! —sussurrou Nina e deu a volta bruscamente fazendo que sua cadeira se cambaleasse ante sua necessidade de sair dali.

Moveram-se mais cadeiras, mais gente se levantou. Tudo explodiu. Mas ela se manteve alheia a tudo somente ocupada em manter sua fuga e poder chegar cambaleante até a porta para poder escapar. Tudo se movia, parecia desfocado. Tinha a horrível sensação de que ia desmaiar.

—Fique onde está, Luisa —ordenou a voz fria de Rafael.

—Como pôde ser tão cruel para lhe fazer passar por isso? —escutou a sua mãe lhe reclamar e quase soluçou pela necessidade de partir antes que tudo explodisse.

Conseguiu abrir a porta. Depois se dirigiu enjoada até as escadas. Sua mente parecia inundada em muitas borbulhas de champanhe. Deteve-se tratando de recuperar-se, mas a realidade a golpeou. Precisava sair dali, recordou-se freneticamente, longe do inferno de discussões que se desatou, longe das pegadas furiosas que podia sentir atrás dela sobre o chão de carvalho.

Tinha percorrido a metade das escadas quando viu Rafael parado atrás dela, sabia o motivo pelo qual ele permanecia paralisado. Se a seguisse ela podia tropeçar. Recordava o trágico resultado que já tinha ocorrido antes. Eles tinham discutido, ela tinha se afastado e ele tinha saído atrás dela para desculpar-se.

A próxima coisa que podia recordar era que caía e caía.

Não. Fechou sua mente a essas lembranças junto ao resto dos acontecimentos que formavam um buraco negro em sua cabeça. Tinha chegado ao final da escada e continuou andando. Conseguiu chegar à porta antes que Rafael se atrevesse sequer a mover-se.

Lá fora, o frio ar da noite encheu seus pulmões e se engasgou. Imediatamente as borbulhas de champanhe estalaram alagando seu sangue de álcool, e cambaleou.

Um par de mãos a seguraram pelos ombros e a estabilizaram firmemente.

—Você… Oh Deus! —lhe disse com voz estrangulada.

Gino tinha estacionado na praça, mas no momento em que os tinha visto sair da casa, tinha posto em marcha o motor e já se encontrava a seu lado. Rafael abriu a porta traseira do carro e a depositou em seu interior, sem delicadeza, não deu a volta ao veículo para entrar pelo outro lado. Simplesmente entrou atrás dela, obrigando-a a mover-se para afastar-se de seu lado.

Seu abrigo caiu em seu colo. Nina não tinha nem idéia de quando tinha tido tempo para recolhê-lo, mas enquanto ela seguia confusa, o carro já se pôs em movimento.

Rafael permanecia a seu lado com seu perfil esculpido em granito.

—Você sabia, não é verdade? —perguntou-lhe acusadora.

Houve uma pausa, deixou escapar um suspiro e a seguir chiaram seus dentes.

—Sim…

Capítulo 6

Nina se perguntou se poderia voltar a respirar sem sentir tanto dor.

—Então foi capaz de me fazer algo assim.

Rafael voltou a cabeça para olhá-la.

—Sua mãe me disse algo similar, como se fosse um pecado que alguém fosse ter um filho quando você ainda está de luto pela perda do seu. Não te ocorreu pensar que a situação pela qual Marisia está passando merece um pouco de simpatia e compreensão em lugar da dramática cena de sua saída que provocou a compaixão de todos para você?

Rafael estava zangado em nome de Marisia? Olhou-o como se acabasse de sair reptando por debaixo de umas pedras.

—Realmente é o mais... —respirou tensa— ...absoluto bastardo. Atreve-se a esperar simpatia e compreensão de minha parte quando sua amante anuncia que vai ter um filho seu!

—Amante? —a palavra saiu de seus lábios com tom aturdido. — Não tenho nenhuma amante!

—Então como a chama? Seu verdadeiro amor?

Ele respondeu a seu sarcasmo com o silêncio. Nina o olhou. O odeio, odeio-o! Como tinha sido capaz de lhe fazer algo assim?

Sua boca começou a tremer, seus olhos se alagaram de lágrimas quentes. Espremeu o casaco com seus dedos gelados e olhou para fora pelo vidro do carro, através das lágrimas pôde ver que tinham deixado atrás Siracusa e começavam a descer o caminho para sua casa.

Casa. Não havia nenhum outro lugar onde se sentisse menos em casa. Odiava essa casa, odiava a vida que tinha levado ali, representando a farsa em que se converteu seu casamento.

—Acredito que o melhor seria que me explicasse de que demônios está falando —disse ele finalmente.

—Sei tudo sobre você e Marisia. —respondeu ela e compreendeu que deveria ter-lhe dito quando tinha tido a oportunidade de fazê-lo, pela tarde em seu quarto. Então não teria se visto exposta ao horror dessa noite. Voltou a cabeça e seus olhos azuis se cravaram como adagas no rosto sério dele. — Pensa que poderia se reunir com ela em Londres sem que ninguém os visse? Sei que estiveram juntos lá.

Sua primeira reação foi voltar a cabeça para olhá-la, depois se refugiou em si mesmo. De repente o perigo se refletiu nas magras feições de seu rosto, em seu gesto duro. O tipo de perigo de um homem que se sentia encurralado sem possibilidade de escapar.

—Quem foi que lhe disse? —perguntou finalmente.

Nem sequer ia se incomodar em mentir e negar! Seu estômago se encolheu angustiado aumentando o caos que se rebulia dentro dela.

—Sabe o que mais, Rafael? —disse. — Isso já não me importa mais como tampouco importa que eu já saiba o que ocorria entre vocês antes da gloriosa cena que tinha preparada para mim esta noite. O fato de que ela estivesse ali é porque contava com sua aprovação ou meu avô não se atreveria a levá-la para sua casa.

Era questão de prioridades. Seu avô amava Marisia, mas amava mais o dinheiro de Rafael.

Um triste olhar rompeu sua rígida expressão.

—O que tudo isso tem que ver com você?

—Tem que ver tudo comigo —exclamou Nina. — Ela era a mulher que você amava e com quem ia se casar se não fosse por ela ter lhe abandonado! E se deu seu consentimento para que ela volte, significa que esteve em contato com ela. Se esteve com ela significa que quebrou a promessa que me fez quando se casou comigo. Se quebrou essa promessa é porque não se importa com o que eu sinto como deixou bem claro esta noite.

—Está louca. —sussurrou.

Provavelmente estava, concedeu-lhe Nina. Provavelmente tenha estado fora de si durante os últimos dois anos!

O carro se deteve. Nina destravou e empurrou a porta para sair. Estava chegando ao pé da escada de entrada quando Pearsons abriu a porta.

—Boa noite, —saudou— não esperava que retornassem tão…

—Fecha a porta. —lhe pediu enquanto passava rapidamente ao seu lado. — Não o quero aqui!

O casaco escorregou de entre suas mãos formando um atoleiro negro no chão aos pés das escadas. O tremor era conseqüência dos efeitos do champanhe disse-se.

A porta se fechou, mas não foi Pearsons quem o fez.

—Nina! —a voz de Rafael rugiu atrás dela. — A matarei se aproximar-se dessas escadas como o fez a pouco na casa de seu avô! Se é que não se mate você mesma antes!

Ela deteve dois passos e deu a volta para contemplá-lo através do chão de quadros. Ele permanecia de pé com seu traje negro de etiqueta tão atraente como o inferno, tão pálido que ela sabia o que estava temendo.

Talvez tenha sido esse olhar o que fez com que ela se inclinasse para tirar os sapatos. Ou talvez não, porque o que fez em seguida foi lhe lançar os malditos sapatos com todas as suas forças.

—Fora da minha casa! —gritou com voz trêmula enquanto o calçado de pele negro caía justo ao lado de seu alvo.

Depois se virou e correu para as escadas e começou sua ascensão envolta em uma desordem de ira e de lágrimas.

Rafael tentou dizer-se que deveria estar contente de ter conseguido despertar de novo nela suas emoções. Mas prazer era o que menos sentia enquanto a observava subir a maldita escada onde o casaco permanecia atirado no chão como um triste aviso do dia em que ela tinha tropeçado e tinha caído com conseqüências dilaceradoras para seu esbelto corpo.

_Odiava esta casa! Odiava a maldita escada!_

Assim que a observou chegar em segurança ao piso superior, seus rasgados sentimentos foram substituídos por outros bem distintos, e afloraram livres de sua implacável prisão.

_Marisia sua amante?_

_O filho que estava esperando era dele?_

Afastou-se a grandes pernadas, deixando descartados os sapatos e o casaco no chão, enquanto Pearsons permanecia de pé junto à porta em uma vã tentativa de dissimular que não tinha sido testemunha da cena.

Entretanto, Pearsons tinha sido testemunha, o que enfureceu Rafael ainda mais. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois chegando à parte superior justo para ouvir como ela fechava com um golpe a porta de seu quarto. Sentiu-o como um novo golpe a seu orgulho, ficou tenso, parecia como se seu rosto estivesse esculpido em pedra por causa da ira.

Seus dedos agarraram o trinco e abriu bruscamente a porta e entrou. Ela permanecia parada no meio da habitação com os braços fortemente cruzados ao redor de seu corpo. Ele fechou a porta bruscamente.

—De acordo, deixemos as coisas claras. —gritou— Marisia não é minha amante! Nem está esperando o meu filho!

Nina respondeu fugindo para o banheiro. A suas costas sentiu os brilhos brilhantes de dor e de ira que emitiram seus olhos.

Tão somente tinha dado um passo quando sentiu seus fortes braços ao redor de seu corpo que a levantavam do chão. De nada serviram seus gritos de protesto.

—OH! Não! —gritou ele — Não desta vez!

Com um movimento ágil de seu corpo se virou e dando dois passos, deixou-a na cama para em seguida se deixar cair em cima dela, seu corpo forte, duro e plenamente masculino a mantinha imóvel em sua cama.

Ela perdeu o fôlego pela pressão, e se encontrou olhando a profundidade de seus olhos negros e seus tensos lábios separados tão perto que ela podia sentir seu sabor. Era consciente de que seus sentidos se dispararam como uma furiosa corrente. Voltaram para a vida ao sentir seu contato físico depois de tê-lo negado durante meses. Estremeceu-se e vibrou e desprezou a si mesmo por deixar que isso acontecesse.

—Solte-me. É um bruto —pediu com um nó na garganta.

—Quando me prometer que vai ficar quieta e que vai me escutar. —respondeu ele tranqüilo —embora ela soubesse que ele não ia lhe deixar escapar.

Como ela, ele era consciente que era a primeira vez que estavam assim juntos em muitos meses, e no fundo de seus olhos pôde ver que ele gostava disso. Ela podia sentir cada um dos tensos, flexíveis e sensacionais músculos de seu corpo e o que era pior, ele podia sentir os dela.

Sua jaqueta permanecia aberta de ambos os lados de seu corpo, seus dedos longos permaneciam enterrados em seu cabelo segurando sua cabeça. Sua saia permanecia enrolada ao redor dos quadris e as palmas de suas mãos permaneciam apoiadas em seu peito para detê-lo quando ele se aproximou, seus tensos dedos lutaram para não relaxar ante o contato familiar do quente corpo tentadoramente separado por tão somente umas polegadas de distância.

Precisou tomar ar e seus peitos entraram em contato. O prazer da fricção desatou o pânico então começou a lutar contra ele com todas suas forças.

Empurrou seu peito e arqueou os quadris em uma desesperada tentativa de escapar. Tentou tomar fôlego e com um nó na garganta, insultou-o com palavras que jamais em sua vida se atreveu a utilizar. Como ele não reagiu, golpeou seu peito com os punhos e depois tentou arranhá-lo até que ele lhe negou a oportunidade de seguir machucando-o quando agarrou suas mãos e as segurou na cama por cima de sua cabeça.

Seus olhos lançaram brilhos azuis e seus lábios tremeram.

—É um infiel mentiroso e eu te odeio! —disse-lhe.

—O único mentiroso que conheço é o que lhe disse que estou me deitando com sua prima!

—Então a levou para o nosso apartamento apenas para conversar, não é verdade? —atacou-lhe— Depois de seduzi-la com um romântico jantar para dois à luz de velas!

O sarcasmo o golpeou. Manteve-se em silêncio com seus olhos ainda mais impenetráveis.

Nina começou a lutar com novo impulso.

—Pare, estou pensando. —a deteve com suave firmeza.

—Está me esmagando.

—Não, não estou fazendo isso. —negou ele, plenamente consciente da forma em que dividia seu peso entre os braços dobrados e as pernas apoiadas de ambos os lados de seu corpo.

—Foi Luisa. —murmurou finalmente. — Ela nos viu juntos e se apressou a vir aqui e lhe contar o que tinha visto. Que sorte deve supor em ter uma mãe tão carinhosa como a sua! —murmurou cinicamente. — Acredito que prefiro uma indiferente, como a minha.

Por fim a deixou ir e rodando sobre suas costas se tombou a seu lado deixando o olhar perdido no vazio.

Nina se sentou então e surpreendeu a si mesmo com suas palavras.

—Ela é igual ao pai. —disse.

—Ah, sei —concedeu, como se isso o explicasse tudo.

E assim era. Porque Luisa não tinha vindo até aqui para ver sua filha pelo prazer de desfrutar de um almoço juntas. Nem sequer suas sombrias advertências sobre o comportamento de Rafael em Londres tinham sido feitas para o benefício de Nina. Simplesmente tinha visto em perigo sua posição econômica e tinha querido sacudir a Nina de sua apatia para que lutasse por seu casamento em crise antes que todos perdessem sua única fonte de ganhos.

—É no que dá ser um milionário. —murmurou Rafael e então Nina foi consciente de que seus pensamentos eram similares. — Se faz tão popular que podem chegar a lhe explodir as mãos, se o permitir.

—É tão culpado disso como qualquer um por utilizar seu dinheiro para conseguir o que deseja. —lhe disse olhando para trás.

Ele levantou a mão, seus dedos seguraram brandamente o seu braço.

—Comprei você, _cara_ —murmurou roucamente. — Porque essa era a única maneira de eu poder tê-la.

Nina retirou o braço e a seguir esfregou com os dedos no lugar onde ele a havia tocado.

—Pare, está tratando de mudar de assunto.

—É que esse é o assunto. —sustentou. — Eu nunca quis Marisia. Sempre quis você.

—Meu Deus! Isso ficou claro. —repôs amargamente. — Sobre tudo quando me disse que não queria filhos. Mas disse a ela que os queria.

Então se levantou de novo, se sentia doente, inquieta e ferida.

—Nenhuma vez eu fiz isso. —se incorporou. — Por que ia dizer isso a Marisia quando eu sabia que isso não era possível?

Um ponto a seu favor, para isso não tinha resposta.

—Bom, não se incomodou em dizer a mim que pensava que não podia ter filhos. Possivelmente disse a ela que poderia porque pensava que isso era o que ela desejava.

—Se o tivesse feito então teria cometido um grave erro de julgamento —anunciou— porque Marisia não quer ter filhos. Nem sequer suporta pensar nisso. Não quer ter o bebê que está esperando.

—O que quer dizer? —perguntou Nina dando a volta.

—Exatamente o que disse. —ficou de pé, atirando com dedos furiosos para desfazer a gravata. — Marisia não quer o bebê. —continuou desabotoando o botão superior da camisa. — Passei os últimos dias escutando-a falar em abortar. Parecia decidida a fazê-lo até o anúncio desta noite. —em seguida tirou a jaqueta e a deixou cair sobre a cama.

Nina o olhou, o que lhe tinha contado fazia com que visse tudo com uma perspectiva diferente.

—E desde quando esteve em contato com ela para que se sinta com a suficiente confiança para lhe contar tudo isso?

—Ora! Ora! —suspirou— Acredito que estou cavando a minha própria sepultura.

—Pode estar seguro disso. —Nina concordou com ele.

Ele se moveu até a outra parte do quarto até a bandeja onde estava a bebida.

—Nenhuma vez perdi de todo o contato com ela, de acordo?

Esse «de acordo», soava tão defensivo que partiu seu coração em dois. Ele amava tanto Marisia que tinha sido incapaz de manter-se afastado dela?

—Sua vida em Nova Iorque era desgraçada. —tirou a tampa da garrafa. — Teve uma relação com um rico homem de negócios e depois descobriu que em algum lugar ele tinha uma esposa escondida e filhos. Decidiu que Londres era o melhor lugar para praticar um aborto. Coincidimos ali. Ela contou-me o que ia fazer.

—Coincidiram? —repetiu Nina. — Como? Por acaso?

Ele fez uma careta.

—Ela me ligou. —acrescentou com um encolhimento de ombros. — Disse que tinha problemas e que necessitava de ajuda. —verteu o conhaque no copo. — Ficamos para jantar e então ela me contou sobre o bebê. Conhece o meu passado —acrescentou sombrio. — Que direito tem alguma mulher a negar a um bebê a possibilidade dele nascer?

—Que direito tem um homem a negar o seu próprio filho?

—O filho de Marisia não é meu. —repetiu ele zangado.

—Eu estava falando do meu filho! —gritou Nina. —Você o negou!

—Você sabe por que o fiz! —defendeu-se.

—Devido a que há dez anos você fez uma vasectomia, então eu tinha que ser a infiel que tinha tido um amante? —arremeteu contra ele. — Isso foi o que você preferiu acreditar, Rafael.

—Não estava preparado para um amor como o seu.

—E me odiou por isso.

—Daniel Fraser fazia parte de sua vida antes que eu te conhecesse. Tinha com você uma dependência emocional que eu não podia romper.

—Mas o fez! —assegurou-lhe. — Comprou sua empresa para depois me despedir!

—E depois ele a seduziu para vingar-se de você por ter se casado comigo!

—Vingar-se? —repetiu— Bem, obrigada por me fazer ver que só sou boa para um objetivo em nome da vingança.

—Não quis dizer isso. —suspirou.

—Casou-se comigo para se vingar de Marisia. Daniel me seduziu para vingar-se por ter me casado com você —riu porque soava tão ridículo em seus ouvidos. — Suponho que agora eu pretendo seduzir o Freddo para me vingar de você por ter me metido nesta confusão barata.

Ele levou o copo aos lábios e voltou a beber, seu perfil tenso afastando-se dela porque ela ia ver que isso era exatamente o que estava pensando.

—Muito siciliano! —burlou-se e, entretanto sentiu que não podia seguir suportando nada mais. — Fora daqui, Rafael! —disse— Antes que lhe diga algo que você não vai gostar de escutar!

—Faça isso. —convidou ele. — Ao menos estamos conversando, algo que é imensamente melhor que o silêncio que compartilhamos durante os últimos seis meses.

Sem aviso prévio, sentiu explodir seu temperamento. Antes de saber sequer o que estava fazendo se aproximou dele e lhe arrebatou o copo da mão. Deixou-o com um golpe seco em cima da bandeja.

—De acordo, você pediu. —o olhou, seus olhos azuis cheios de um brilho de desafio. — A vingança é uma estupenda palavra nos lábios de um homem que se vingou de seu próprio corpo ao negar o direito de reproduzir.

Ele empalideceu pelo impacto de suas palavras.

—Só um idiota iria querer transmitir minha herança genética. —disse ele lhe dando as costas.

—Você não conhece sua herança genética —fustigou Nina a suas rígidas costas. — Só tem medo de conhecê-la!

—E isso por acaso é um pecado? —perguntou tenso.

—Sim! —exclamou— Porque o medo é tão grande que lhe impediu de enfrentar a si mesmo quando fiquei grávida! Se o tivesse feito teria se feito algumas perguntas. Todo mundo sabe que uma vasectomia é reversível, pela força de nosso instinto de reprodução. Mas decidiu fazer algum teste? Não! —disse ela e começou a tremer. — Preferiu acreditar que eu era uma rameira.

—Eu fiz.

—O que? —ele falou tão baixo que ela pensou que tinha ouvido errado. Ele flexionou seus ombros e ela soube que o tinha escutado perfeitamente. — Quando? —perguntou e deu a volta para enfrentá-lo porque tinha que ver sua cara quando ele respondesse. O que viu escrito em seu rosto lhe fez sentir um nó na garganta. — Então agora sabe, não é verdade? —disse com fôlego entrecortado. — Sabe que o bebê que eu perdi era teu! —sentiu que todo seu corpo tremia. — E se sente mal por isso Rafael, ou talvez aliviado por que o perdi?

—Não diga isso!—respondeu ele com tom áspero. — Nunca lhe desejei nenhum mal.

Ela lhe esbofeteou tão forte que o fez cambalear-se.

Capítulo 7

As lágrimas brilharam como brilhos azuis em seus olhos quando viu o rastro de sua mão marcada em sua bochecha. Não lamentava tê-lo golpeado, mas não queria ver seu orgulhoso rosto com as marcas de seu desprezo assim que se deu a volta.

—Vá embora da minha casa. —disse com voz grossa. — Não quero voltar a ver-te nunca mais em minha vida.

Depois da agitação anterior, sentia suas extremidades como murchas enquanto se separava dele.

—Não! —sua voz soava rouca e seca. Não se surpreendeu quando notou que ele voltava a segurá-la pelos ombros. — Quero que me escute—disse com tom áspero e a soltou quando se deu conta que ela se pôs tão rígida como uma estátua.

E então foi sua vez de dá a volta para contemplar seu pálido rosto.

—Não vou permitir que volte a se fechar agora que tornou a recordar de minha existência… com meus erros inclusos.

Foi a parte de seus «erros inclusos» o que fizeram que cedesse um pouco. O reconhecimento por parte dele das profundas questões pessoais que faziam impossível a vida com ele.

—De acordo, diga o que tem que dizer. —concedeu, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito e desviando seu olhar para o chão.

Agora foi sua vez de amaldiçoar brandamente às mulheres vítimas que se convertem em desumanos verdugos.

—Como pode pensar que um homem como eu seja capaz de envolver-se com duas mulheres de uma vez só, isso é algo que escapa do meu entendimento. —Não, não chore, _cara_ —disse rudemente. — Se a vejo chorar não serei responsável pelo que…

—Só fala. —cortou ela com voz grossa.

Ele respirou profundamente e cravou fortemente os dedos em seus braços.

—Fiz o teste duas vezes. —disse. — Na primeira vez o resultado não foi concludente e como o fiz um par de semanas depois de que me contou que estava grávida me senti contente de poder me agarrar a minha versão da verdade. Tinha medo de ter cometido o maior erro de minha vida e me pareceu adequado poder descarregar toda a culpa em você.

—Meu herói! —se burlou ela.

Afastou-se de seu lado, com gesto tenso para imediatamente voltar a aproximar-se.

—Quer ouvir a verdade ou a versão disfarçada que me faça parecer melhor do que sou? —e contra-atacou-a. — Passou o fim de semana com Daniel Fraser.

—Fui a uma convenção empresarial com meu chefe e toda a empresa estava lá.

—Toda a empresa não o impediu de entrar em seu quarto.

—Foi buscar a minha mala.

—E eu fui lhe buscar —se voltou bruscamente para ela. — E me encontrei presenciando um maldito abraço —disse— Pareceu agradável para você Nina, antes que meu punho impactasse na cara do desgraçado.

—Disse-lhe que ele tentou, mas isso foi tudo. Não ocorreu nada mais.

—E eu não acreditei.

—Não quis acreditar.

—Acaso sugeri a versão disfarçada que me faz parecer melhor? Desculpe-me! —pediu— Estava equivocado. Comportei-me como um idiota. E tira essas lágrimas. —ele viu que elas haviam tornado a brotar. — Porque estou tentado a enviar tudo ao diabo e lhe arrastar comigo à cama.

Nina respirou profundamente, porque sentia seus peitos inflamar-se contra seus braços cruzados, como se também preferisse a opção da cama.

—Então fez o teste e os resultados não foram concludentes? —perguntou em um intento de desviar a atenção para o caminho correto.

Ele assentiu e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, fez um gesto para si mesmo.

—Tínhamos deixado Londres para virmos viver aqui. Você caminhava pela casa como um animal ferido e eu o odiava. —disse ela com voz grossa. — Não nos olhávamos nem sequer nos falávamos.

Ele se foi da casa durante semanas, recordou Nina destroçada. Semanas e semanas durante as qual se sentiu estranha consigo mesma. Ele disse-lhe que tinha feito uma vasectomia. E quando lhe perguntou o motivo. Não quero filhos! Não quero ter filhos jamais!

_Bem, que azar Rafael, tinha-lhe respondido, porque eu vou ter um filho seu apesar do que pense ou acredite…_

—No final compreendi que não podia seguir assim. —acrescentou ele. — Era muito duro ver o que nos estávamos fazendo um ao outro e decidi que se quisesse que nosso casamento sobrevivesse teria que engolir meu orgulho e lhe dizer que queria esquecer tudo e te perdoar, que queria deixar tudo para trás para voltar a recomeçar…

Ele lhe disse isso com um tom tão gelado e rígido que só conseguiu que seu corpo se alagasse de uma frieza maior, recordou Nina.

—Voltou-se contra mim feita uma fúria para depois abandonar precipitadamente a habitação em seu desejo de se afastar de mim. Saí atrás de você, compreendendo que tinha feito uma confusão de tudo. Você já estava subindo as escadas. Disse-lhe algo, não recordo o que…

_Sinto muito, ele lhe havia dito. Não queria dizer isso assim._

—Deu-se a volta para me responder quando de repente a porta principal se abriu e entrou o seu avô —recordou ele. —Então vi como tropeçava e caía…

Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

—Por favor, não diga nada mais. —suplicou ela.

—Mas tenho que dizer. —insistiu ele. — Foi por minha culpa! Reagi muito tarde e não evitei que caísse. Perdeu o bebê. Agora a cada noite tenho pesadelos recordando tudo!

—E acha que eu não? —deixou cair suas mãos. Ele estava de pé diante dela, alto e tenso, com a agonia da culpa gravada em seu rosto. — Pensa que é o único que se sente culpado? —perguntou. —Eu fui descuidada. Não olhei aonde pisava. Eu fui tão estúpida que permiti que o que você me fez me afetasse tanto!

—Essa é a verdadeira questão. —ele se aproximou de novo e curvou seus dedos largos ao redor de seus esbeltos braços. — Pode ser que pretenda ser a fria rosa inglesa, mas tem tanta paixão siciliana em suas veias que pode ser um perigo para si mesma. Eu sabia disso. Deveria ter te contido quando começou a gritar e então não teria caído.

—Bom, você não se preocupou muito com isso. Deixou-me sozinha. —disse amargamente. — Se manteve longe da casa e teve tempo para ter uma amante e de uma vez só se ocupar de sua empresa!

—_Dio!_ —respondeu com voz áspera. — Não tive nenhuma amante! Acaso não escutou nada do que lhe disse? Mantive-me afastado porque você poderia se recuperar melhor sem a minha presença que lhe recordaria isso tudo. Eu… Não, maldita seja! —gemeu quando viu que as lágrimas sulcavam seu rosto de novo.

Depois aproximando-se murmurou: _«Que diabos!»._ E o próximo que sentiu foi que a aproximava dele, com seus braços envoltos ao redor de seu corpo e sua boca afogava o primeiro soluçou que escapou de seus lábios.

Foi como ter o céu no inferno. Odiava-o tanto e, entretanto com seus braços fortemente enlaçados ao redor de seu pescoço lhe fazia impossível para que ele pudesse libertar-se. Ela soluçou, gemeu e o beijou de novo com uma paixão que soou como uma melodia em sua cabeça. Quando ele conseguiu liberar sua boca, ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e começou a chorar como um bebê.

Ele não gostava. Podia sentir pela forma como a mantinha abraçada, tenso e em silêncio, enquanto soluçava.

—Sabe o que necessita? —perguntou com voz rouca.

Nina negou com a cabeça enquanto continuava com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro.

—Necessita-me. —lhe disse. — Por inteiro. Ao redor de seu corpo, dentro de você, carne nua, paixão nua… De que outra forma vai poder se libertar de toda esta dor?

—Queria te odiar. —murmurou ela com outro soluço.

—E odeia me amar. Eu sei. —concedeu, então dando a volta, cumpriu o que tinha ameaçado fazer, e voltou para a cama com ela. Cobriu sua boca de novo, absorvendo cada soluço como dele próprio enquanto ela se agarrava a ele.

Permitiu-lhe acariciar seu corpo e lhe tirar o vestido. Permitiu-lhe que a beijasse onde quisesse que sugasse brandamente seus seios através da fina malha de seu body negro e que deslizasse seus magros dedos entre suas pernas. E ele foi tão cuidadoso que sentiu como suas lágrimas voltavam a correr por suas bochechas.

—Quer que pare? —sua voz soou suave e triste enquanto acariciava com um dedo suas bochechas molhadas.

Ela negou com a cabeça, seus braços permaneciam ainda agarrados a sua nuca porque o resto de seu corpo parecia flutuar.

—Me leve longe com você. —sussurrou.

Não teve que lhe perguntar onde queria que a levasse. Respirando sutilmente e com solene suavidade liberou seu corpo do body negro e o deslizou por suas pernas. Por seus joelhos, seus dedos curvados dentro de suas meias de sedas e ela se arqueou para ele. Procurou sua boca, com seus suaves lábios tremendo e desesperadamente necessitados, tocando-o e provando-o enquanto ele se ocupava também de suas meias.

Gostava de sentir-se nua! Gostava de sentir o tato de suas mãos que moldavam seus seios! Quando se afastou para ocupar-se de sua roupa pôde ver através de seus grandes e sombrios olhos azuis seus próprios olhos sombrios e seus tensos movimentos.

Nenhum homem possuía um corpo como o de Rafael. Ombros largos, peito forte, a luz iluminava o belo que descendia como uma flecha por seu comprido torso de pele dourada até a depressão entre seus esbeltos quadris. Quando estava excitado, como agora, resultava magnífico, e quando a fazia sua, podia sentir as sensações mais maravilhosas da terra. Seus duros músculos, seu quente sustento, seu impressionante atrativo e sua força dominante.

Examinou sua cara e viu o homem de seus sonhos. Amando-o ou odiando-o, esse sonho nunca tinha mudado. Ainda te amo, pensou, desejando não ter pronunciado essas palavras em voz alta.

Ele beijou-a com tanto cuidado que ela pensou que podia derreter-se. Beijou-a, tocou-a e a acariciou onde ela o necessitava e finalmente a incentivou a fazer o mesmo com ele. Fazia tanto tempo que seus dedos não tinham acariciado seu corpo que o viu estremecer-se com seu contato, viu como seus olhos se fechavam com prazer quando sentiu seus dedos ao redor de seu sexo…

Fazia tempo que suas lágrimas tinham desaparecido, expulsas pelas primeiras carícias tentadoras de seus dedos que tinham feito que sua coluna se arqueasse de agradar para depois lhe permitir relaxar-se outra vez. Ele apanhou um de seus seios e rodeou com sua língua o rosado mamilo endurecido para depois chupá-lo até que ela deixou escapar um gemido de protesto. Então se deslocou ao seu outro seio.

De repente tudo mudou. Aconteceu tão rápido que ela não o esperava. Sua boca procurou a dela com uma necessidade feroz, com uma fome forte e profunda e no mesmo instante em que entrou nela as suaves doses da paixão gentil se converteram em uma torrencial, rápida e turbulenta tormenta. Gemeu, choramingou, arqueou-se e ofegou trêmula. Cravou-lhe suas unhas nas costas e ele a levou uma e outra vez sem misericórdia até o topo para logo deixá-la cair sem alcançá-la. Ela abriu seus olhos acusadores e se encontrou com seu brutal desejo gravado na pele de seus rasgos faciais e soube o que ia ocorrer antes de sentir seu primeiro sedoso e profundo impulso.

Foi a diferença entre o lento e sensual prelúdio e o sexo físico e ardente. Podia ter sido complacente com ela durante horas, mas quando chegou ao limite, explodiu sem prévio aviso. Ele a desejava agora, desejava-a por inteiro e vorazmente.

Cada capitalista investida era mais profunda que a anterior, seus músculos se contraíam e o seguravam e depois se estremeciam cada vez que ele se retirava para voltar a empurrar. Quando gritou de prazer, ele se estremeceu, quando tremeu, ele vibrou. Quando gritou com voz quebrada: «_Por favor»._ Ele a segurou mais firmemente com seus braços e aumentou o ritmo. E o seguiu fazendo até que sentiu crescer nela a familiar tensão. Rapidamente se sentiu explodir para depois perder-se em um mundo elétrico de pura sensação.

Era como nadar contra a corrente. Seu coração pulsava acelerado e seu sangue corria tão rápido por suas veias que podia ouvi-la pulsar em seus ouvidos. Estremecida e sacudida sentindo ainda seu palpitante interior. A boca seca, a garganta dolorida, incapaz ainda de controlar a respiração.

—E isso —murmurou Rafael roucamente— era a que eu me referia com _«completamente e por inteiro, ao redor de seu corpo e dentro de você»._

Enquanto ainda permaneciam abraçados, entrelaçados em um matagal de extremidades, recuperando-se da mais intensa experiência, Nina não pôde encontrar nenhum argumento contra o comentário de sua rouca voz.

Ele moveu sua cálida boca ao longo de seu pescoço. Ela encolheu os ombros e se separou de sua boca.

—Me fale do segundo teste —lhe pediu.

Ele manteve-se quieto, deixou escapar um suspiro e se afastou cuidadosamente dela. Depois rodou sobre suas costas e se deixou cair ao seu lado na cama.

—Na semana passada... —disse abruptamente. — Quando o desejo de exonerar tudo foi o bastante forte para me fazer buscar uma desculpa para me pôr de joelhos diante de ti e lhe pedir perdão.

—E levou seis meses para consegui-lo?

Seus olhos brilharam escuros.

—Quer ouvir tudo ou não?

—Sim. —disse.

Ele respirou profundamente.

—Logo que me deram os resultados ia vir diretamente para falar com você… então Marisia me chamou, com sua notícia e me contou o que pensava fazer.

—Ainda não posso aceitar que fossem se ver a minhas costas.

—Igual a você e o Freddo — contra-atacou sombrio. — Ele acaba de terminar uma relação séria. O último que precisa é que lhe dê alguma esperança a seu coração quebrado. Que lhe dê a idéia de que dois corações quebrados podem se unir em um.

—Isso não é assim! —protestou. — Ele é encantador. É seu amigo. Almoçamos juntos um par de vezes, mas jamais falamos de corações quebrados!

—Ele disse-me em minha cara que eu não te merecia — lhe contou Rafael. — Disse que se eu não sentisse algo por você, então que te deixasse ir, porque outro poderia lhe dar o que obviamente eu não podia. De quem acha que ele estava pensando?

—Quando ele lhe disse isso? —perguntou sem fôlego, levantando a cara para poder olhá-lo. Seu rosto de novo parecia de pedra.

—Faz um par de semanas — acrescentou com um encolhimento de ombros.

Com curiosidade, Nina se incorporou um pouco mais para poder captar o olhar oculto de seus olhos.

—Ele te deixou intranqüilo. — murmurou brandamente. E viu como sua boca se esticava em uma linha reta. — Te semeou a idéia de que eu poderia renunciar a você por completo. Você não gostou disso e se sentiu obrigado a repetir o teste.

—Era o momento!

—Estava com ciúme e assustado!

—Acreditava que estávamos falando da Marisia! —respondeu com voz áspera.

—Oh, sim! —murmurou Nina tranqüilizando-se de novo.

Ele voltou a respirar fundo.

—Ela tinha medo de que a família pudesse pensar e via o aborto como sua única saída. —acrescentou— Já sabe como são as coisas aqui, ser mãe solteira ainda leva consigo um grande estigma. Atrasei minha viagem por uns dias para falar com ela e tratar de convencê-la. Não foi fácil e não me atrevi a deixá-la em Londres enquanto vinha ver-te porque não podia estar seguro de que ela não mudaria de idéia. Assim a trouxe aqui com a promessa de que esperaria até depois do Natal para tomar uma decisão. Supunha-se que ela não ia soltar a notícia esta noite.

—Então por que o fez?

—Porque é uma louca! Não tenho nem idéia. —suspirou— E não fiquei o tempo suficiente para lhe perguntar.

—Ou por que ela queria assegurar-se de que te comprometia diante de todos os presentes? Se eu tinha conhecimento de que tinha uma aventura com ela, quantos mais dos presentes estavam também inteirados?

—Volta de novo para o mesmo tema.

—Porque não estou convencida de que o filho que ela espera não seja seu. —disse sentando-se. — Um engano pode converter-se facilmente em dois enganos, _caro_ —disse satisfeita. — Especialmente se levou tanto tempo para se decidir a fazer o maldito teste. O que converte tudo isso em papel molhado.

—Se quer uma comprovação, _cara_ —disse a suas costas, imitando sua mesma expressão— a terá. Possivelmente tenha que esperar sete meses. Mas vou provar! Não me deito com qualquer uma!

—Tampouco eu!

—Está bem. —ele levantou as mãos. — Sei que me mereço isso.

O som de um carro proveniente da rua desviou sua atenção. Nina saltou da cama e se aproximou da janela, puxando a borda da cortina para poder ver.

—Acredito que vai ter que demonstrá-lo antes do que esperava —disse e se voltou para olhá-lo. — Meu avô está aqui. — lhe explicou.

Capítulo 8

Foi como se desligasse um interruptor e ao religá-lo aparecesse um homem totalmente diferente.

—Ela o fez.

Começou a compreender finalmente.

—É muito boa nisso.

—Com que objetivo?

Levantou-se da cama.

Nina só pôde encolher-se de ombros.

—Arrependimento por que a deixou? Ou talvez vingar-se de mim por que ocupei seu lugar?

—Ela não me deixou. —respondeu Rafael carrancudo enquanto alcançava suas calças. — Não tivemos esse tipo de relação, qualquer um dos dois podia deixá-lo. Mas eu lhe disse que estava apaixonado por você.

—Por mim? —Nina o olhou. — E por que lhe disse essa mentira?

—Não era mentira. — ele fez uma careta de desdém enquanto subia o zíper da calça.

—Não recordo que a palavra amor estivesse presente em nada do que me disse quando me propôs casamento.

—O golpe para meu orgulho seria menor se você rechaçasse uma proposta de negócios de que se me rechaçava. É tão... —levantou a mão e seus largos dedos fizeram um gesto necessitado, — ...especial —terminou roucamente.

Muito impressionada por suas revelações, Nina só pôde se deixar cair no banco de sua penteadeira e depois ficou olhando-o. Devia acreditar nele?

Ele estava de pé olhando-a como só pode fazê-lo um homem que acaba de desfrutar plenamente de uma mulher. Seu cabelo despenteado, sua boca machucada com o brilho erótico de muitos beijos apaixonados… Mas podia compará-lo com um homem apaixonado?

—Acredito que acaba de tirar um novo coelho da cartola —disse.

—Com que intenção? —Contemplou seu curioso aspecto.

Moveu-se inquieta, porque não sabia exatamente o que significava, só que…

—Tenho a sensação de estar sendo manipulada. — disse finalmente.

O som de portas de carros sendo fechada várias vezes, chegou da rua, fazendo com que Nina ficasse de pé.

—Não! —disse Rafael rudemente. — Fique aqui.

—Mas eles são…

—Sicilianos. Eu sei — assentiu com tom frio. — Bem, eu também sou… ao menos é nisso que acredito — acrescentou com um sorriso irônico.

Era a primeira vez que o via burlar de si mesmo. O que fez com que seus olhos se alagassem de lágrimas, possivelmente fosse uma tolice, mas… não pôde evitá-lo.

Agarrando sua camisa, aproximou-se dela e a pôs sobre seus ombros.

—Só pense nisso enquanto estou fora. —disse roucamente. — Todos nós usamos a manipulação de uma ou outra forma. Neste momento estou lutando por meu casamento e estou disposto a fazer muitas coisas para salvá-lo. Mas lhe mentir não é uma delas. Já tive o suficiente. Somente vou dizer-te algo, _cara_, apaixonei-me por você desde o primeiro momento que pus os olhos em você e se puder acreditar nisso então poderemos fazer frente a qualquer coisa que nos aconteça.

— Isso supondo que eu queira que volte para mim...

Seus olhos brilharam.

—Quando quer pode ser uma dama muito dura —disse ele suspirando. Então sorriu e a beijou, uma vez, brevemente e saiu em seguida, deixando-a com a sensação de que ele sabia que o amava, de que sempre soube.

O som dos golpes na porta principal se escutava através do vestíbulo. Rafael descia o último lance da escada quando Pearsons acabava de abrir a porta. O mordomo mal teve o tempo suficiente para afastar-se quando Alessandro Guardino e seus dois filhos já tinham entrado na casa.

—Boa noite de novo, Alessandro —o saudou— O que o traz para longe de sua própria celebração de aniversário?

Os três Guardino se detiveram quando o viram. Com o torso nu, descalço e com as calças detidas em sua cintura, devia oferecer o aspecto de um homem vulnerável, mas… não era assim. Quem quer que tenha sido seus pais, tinham-no dotado de um imponente físico que intimidava aos outros homens.

Ao ancião lhe levou uns segundos para repor-se antes de dar um passo adiante com atitude ameaçadora.

—Quero falar com você. —gritou— Esteve se burlando de minhas netas.

Pearsons estava a ponto de retirar-se discretamente como nele era habitual quando Rafael o deteve com um gesto da mão.

—Espera —disse tranqüilamente. — Nossos convidados não vão ficar muito tempo.

Sem uma palavra, o mordomo se manteve em seu lugar com a porta aberta. Os três Guardino avançaram e em seus rostos se podia ver uma expressão de desprezo pela idéia de Rafael de que isso podia impedir uma briga.

—Se pensa que ele pode evitar que lhe matemos, então é um tolo. —gritou sarcástico.

—Pode ser que tenha razão. —concedeu Rafael — Mas acredito que Gino pode influir nas possibilidades a meu favor. — Fixou a vista em seu guarda-costas que fazia sua aparição pela porta dianteira. De constituição tão larga como alta, Gino caminhou ao longo da sala para situar-se de pé ao lado de Rafael.

Os três Guardino se mantiveram muito quietos.

—Agora —disse Rafael— acredito que o melhor seria que explicassem a que se deve essa necessidade de me matar.

—Sabe perfeitamente, seu bastardo.

Estranho, pensou Rafael, mas ser chamado de bastardo por esse homem não era o mesmo quando o fazia a sua esposa. Deve ser o sotaque inglês o que fazia a diferença. Nina fazia com que em seus lábios a palavra soasse sexy. Sorriu.

—Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira! —gritou Alessandro.

—Maldito seja! Certamente que não é! —coincidiu Rafael com o rosto instantaneamente endurecido. — Seria melhor que me explicasse do que está me acusando antes que peça ao Gino que jogue a todos daqui.

Os filhos do Alejandro avaliaram o Gino tratando de decidir se entre os dois poderiam superá-lo. Nem o tentem, advertiu-lhes em silêncio Rafael com o olhar, zangado, Gino era capaz de tombar até uns cinco homens.

—Deixou Marisia grávida!

—De verdade pensa isso?

—Trouxe a vergonha à nossa família… como o bastardo marido de sua prima.

Outra vez a palavra. Rafael não gostou. Franziu o cenho. Ao seu lado Gino flexionou seus músculos. Não odiava a palavra por si mesmo, mas sim pelo significado que levava implícito.

—Sua afeição por apostar no cavalo equivocado está ficando patente uma vez mais, Alessandro, seria melhor que se cuidasse de me acusar ou poderia deixar de ser sua habitual fonte de recursos financeiros.

O ancião ficou rígido ante o aviso… e a ameaça. Mas esta era uma questão de honra e em qualquer lar siciliano a honra estava acima de todo o resto.

—Minha própria filha confirmou que lhes tinha visto juntos. Como explica isso?

—Luisa, igual ao resto, deveria aprender a pensar antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Não sinto nenhum desejo pela Marisia. Não me interessava por ela há dois anos e segue sem me interessar agora.

—Isso é mentira. Ia casar-se com ela.

—Ela se ofereceu Alessandro, como moeda de troca para saldar a dívida que tinha comigo. Mas eu rechacei-a educadamente.

—Só porque tinha conhecido a Nina e decidiu que a queria em seu lugar! —o ancião avermelhou furioso.

—Bem, sobre isso eu não vou discutir.

—Nina sabe que é o pai do filho de Marisia! Essa é a razão pela qual a pobre menina fugiu de minha casa!

Rafael guardou silêncio. A verdade era a verdade depois de tudo.

—Deve estar terrivelmente ferida. — o ancião interpretou seu silêncio como uma greta em sua defesa.

—É compreensível.

—Burlou-se dela, trouxe a desonra a ela e à família Guardino. Vamos levá-la para casa conosco.

—Nina está em sua casa — assinalou Rafael.

—Exigimos vê-la! —a frustração crescia por momentos e com isso seu aborrecimento. — Pelo que sabemos, poderia tê-la machucado de novo, como da vez anterior quando fez com que caísse pelas escadas.

De repente o perigo se fez latente na mente de todos, todos o sentiram, especialmente Rafael.

—Vou lhe dar um conselho agora Alessandro, e lhe sugiro que preste muita atenção — começou a avançar lentamente através do chão de quadros. — Vá embora de minha casa agora, enquanto ainda lhe guardo um pouco de respeito. Depois de tudo, ainda é o avô de minha esposa e em consideração a ela é que ainda me contenho. Mas se disser uma palavra mais provavelmente vou golpear-lhe e então ambos perderemos o respeito por nós mesmos.

Enquanto avançava, os três Guardino tinham retrocedido, e tendo em conta que Gino tinha permanecido em seu lugar, dava-lhe uma clara vantagem em sua própria casa. Ninguém que tivesse visto o Rafael no estado de ânimo em que se encontrava teria duvidado de que era capaz de enfrentar-se por si só aos outros três homens.

—Sou um ancião. —anunciou Alessandro. — Minha neta não te perdoará se por um só dedo em cima de mim.

—Precisamente —esteve de acordo Rafael— por isso estou lhe pedindo que se vão.

—Ela merece alguém melhor que você.

Outro ponto para o que Rafael não tinha nenhum argumento.

—Não se engane, isso ainda não terminou. — a porta aberta era agora a única separação entre eles. — Voltaremos amanhã… quando formos mais.

—Estarei esperando. —disse ele e logo lenta e tranqüilamente fechou a porta.

Quando se deu a volta para olhá-los viu que seus dois acompanhantes permaneciam quietos no mesmo lugar. Era interessante, refletiu, ver como o perigo lhes tinha afetado. Teria o mesmo aspecto? Estaria pálido? Ele, ao menos, assim se sentia, como se o perigo tivesse congelado todo o calor de seu sangue.

Olhou para as escadas. As escadas pelas quais Nina tinha caído. Voltou a reviver tudo… a viu tropeçar com seus sapatos de salto alto e escutou os gritos dela e os seus próprios enquanto caía rodando.

Lançou um olhar ao Gino.

—Se assegure de que partiram. —disse.

Com uma piscada de reconhecimento o guarda-costas celebrou sua vitória e se afastou para a parte traseira da casa para cumprir com sua recomendação.

Pearsons continuava sem mover um músculo e de alguma forma, Rafael pensou que possivelmente ainda temia fazê-lo.

Muito indigno, pensou, e com um sorriso se perguntou se teria sido capaz. Quando se dirigia de novo para as escadas, escutou a voz do Pearsons.

—Fecharei com chave agora mesmo, senhor, se lhe parecer melhor — disse.

Rafael assentiu e depois se deteve com um pé no primeiro degrau.

—Você gosta de viver nesta casa, Pearsons? —perguntou com curiosidade.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, Rafael observou como os olhos do mordomo refletiam ansiedade como se suspeitasse que sua pergunta se tratasse de alguma armadilha.

—Sinto-me satisfeito podendo viver no mesmo lugar onde mora a senhora Monteleone, senhor. — respondeu o mordomo.

Mas não tinha respondido a sua pergunta.

—Mas se preocuparia se todos nós fôssemos embora e não retornássemos de novo aqui?

Ao ouvir todos nós o alívio fez com que desaparecesse a tensão dos ombros de Pearsons.

—Não senhor. —disse.

Rafael assentiu, olhou a seu redor durante uns segundos, e então tomou uma decisão.

—Quanto tempo necessitaria para deixar toda a casa preparada para que possamos partir?

—Virtualmente não muito, senhor. Em uma hora lhe parece muito cedo?

—Uma hora me parece perfeito. —aprovou Rafael.

O mordomo se afastou, mas antes de ir-se fez uma pausa.

—Se me permitir que o diga, senhor, acredito que para a senhora Monteleone será muito bom ir embora desta casa.

Todos pensavam assim, agora só era necessário convencer a ela. Com esse pensamento, Rafael subiu as escadas sentindo que cada nervo de seu corpo se encolhia tal e como sempre ocorria quando pisava nesses degraus.

Quando entrou na habitação, encontrou-a de pé diante da janela, contemplando as luzes vermelhas traseiras do carro de seu avô que se dirigia para a Siracusa. Mas ainda usava a sua camisa.

—Eles voltarão. —ela disse, sem dar a volta.

—Eu sei. —cruzou a habitação para situar-se atrás dela e abraçando-a pela cintura, recostou brandamente suas costas contra ele.

—Quanto ouviu? —perguntou.

—A maior parte —disse— Não quero que lhes faça mal —acrescentou e ele sorriu porque lhe pareceu bem que ela soubesse que podia fazê-lo se quisesse.

—Eu gosto do seu avô. —admitiu. — Pode ser um trapaceiro temerário com meu dinheiro e que utiliza meus contatos em seu próprio benefício, mas ele ama a sua família. Quando as coisas se fizeram ruins, esteve disposto a sacrificar meu dinheiro em troca de sua honra.

—Ele acredita no que Marisia lhe disse.

—A questão é, Nina, você acredita em mim?

Sua resposta foi dar a volta e deslizar seus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

—Agora só quero deixar tudo de lado.

Não era a resposta que ele tinha desejado e o demonstrou pela forma de franzir o cenho.

—Dou-lhe duas opções, pode escolher: —disse— Pode se vestir enquanto peço ao Gino que a leve para a casa de seu avô. Ou pode se vestir e vir comigo, nos retiraremos para um lugar mais seguro até que tudo isso se acalme e…

—Eu vou aonde você for! —disse entrelaçando mais fortemente seus braços ao redor dele.

Soava como o mordomo, pensou. Mas sua reflexão foi muito breve porque sua atenção se deslizou para outras coisas muito mais… sedutoras. Sentiu-a cálida, com a aparência de uma mulher que recentemente tinha sido amada, com o brilho que seu amante tinha deixado em seus lábios suaves e em seus escurecidos olhos azuis.

Seus sentidos se estremeceram e Nina se deu conta. As rugas de seu cenho se suavizaram e seus olhos se escureceram com um brilho sensual enquanto observava sua boca. Abriu os lábios e acariciou sua nuca com as unhas. Aproximo-se dele, lhe deixando sentir com o calor de seu corpo a promessa do que lhe podia dar.

—Sairemos para Londres em uma hora. —murmurou.

—De acordo. —ela concordou.

Ele moveu os dedos por sua cintura, esmagando o fino algodão enquanto pressionava seu fechamento.

—Isso significa que não temos tempo para isso.

—De acordo. —disse uma vez mais sem acreditar realmente em suas palavras. Ele faria com que tivessem tempo. Rafael estava acostumado a fazê-lo, com sua inteligência era capaz de mudar o mundo para conseguir seus objetivos. — Então irei vestir-me…

Ao diabo com tudo, disseram-lhe seus olhos obscurecidos, enquanto sua boca tomava por assalto a de sua esposa.

Capítulo 9

Duas horas depois se encontravam a bordo de um helicóptero. Era meia-noite e o claro céu noturno estava repleto de estrelas. Quando o helicóptero esteve no ar, Nina olhou para a casa, envolta agora na escuridão.

—Vai sentir saudades dela? —perguntou Rafael quedamente.

—Da casa? Não! —respondeu sem duvidar e voltou a se deixar cair em seu assento.

Uma hora depois estavam sentados no jato privado que tinham fretado.

Nina dormiu durante a maior parte do vôo à Londres, curvada em seu assento com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Rafael e a cara pressionada contra sua cintura enquanto ele trabalhava no computador situado no assento contiguo. Franziu o cenho tentando concentrar-se, mas muito consciente da sensação recebida quando seus esbeltos dedos se deslizaram ao redor de suas costas para lhe tirar a camiseta da calça e poder estar assim em contato com sua pele.

Apesar de que tinham tornado a fazer amor. Tinha sido assim desde a primeira vez que se atreveu a aproximar-se dela intimamente, dias depois de seu casamento. Estavam deitados em uma praia do Caribe, supostamente tomando sol, mas as vibrações eróticas que fluíam entre eles tinham subido a um nível tal que era necessário fazer algo ou voltar para a casa para tomar de novo uma longa ducha de água fria.

Decidiu fazer algo e se virou sobre seu flanco para poder situar-se em cima dela.

—Desejo-te! —murmurou e depois a tinha beijado antes de que ela tivesse a oportunidade de protestar.

Ela não tinha protestado, recordou, desistiu do empenho de continuar trabalhando e em seu lugar fechou os olhos. Beijaram-se sentindo-se envoltos em um quente e úmido ardor até que tinha recuperado a prudência necessária para compreender que deviam mover-se dali. A tinha levado de volta à vila, abraçada a ele, seus olhos azuis grandes e escuros o tinham enlouquecido porque neles pôde ver o muito que ela o desejava.

Deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela se moveu em seu colo. Teve que ir a seu mais severo autocontrole para conter a resposta de seu corpo ante o roçar de sua bochecha ao mover-se.

Fizeram amor pela primeira vez no calor da tarde e nunca havia se sentido tão consciente e encantado de sua própria destreza. Ela tinha se entregado por completo e lhe havia devolvido o mesmo. Depois não havia tornado a ser o mesmo homem. Sua fria esposa inglesa com sua fria reserva inglesa não era fria nem reservada quando faziam amor. E com uma forma de amar-se como esta, necessitavam do contato de sua pele não importava onde estivessem ou as pessoas da qual estivessem rodeados. Ela o fez se sentir como se fosse o único homem do mundo digno do que lhe estava dando.

Converteu-se em uma droga. Quanto mais o fazia sentir, mas ele necessitava de sua presença, de seu contato íntimo todo o tempo. Quando tudo lhe estourou na cara foi como se lhe arrancassem uma parte vital de si mesmo. Tornou-se ciumento e possessivo e temperamental com ela. Se a via olhar para outro homem se sentia furioso. Ela tinha trabalhado para o Daniel Fraser. Conheciam-se desde antes que chegasse a Sicilia para visitar seu avô. Tinha ouvido falar dela, conhecia a sua existência porque Alessandro e Marisia falavam sobre a filha metade inglesa de Luisa que vivia na casa grande da colina. A primeira vez que a viu sentiu como se o enrolasse um caminhão descontrolado. Não podia dizer que tinha sido sua beleza loira a que o tinha obtido. Sempre tinha preferido mulheres de cabelo escuro, que mostrava seus desejos em seus quentes rostos de pele dourada, não criaturas de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis que mostravam sua reserva atrás de um muro de cristal.

—No que pensa? —murmurou ela com voz sonolenta.

—Em você. —respondeu.

—Já imaginava. —disse, e esfregou a bochecha contra seu endurecido eixo, antes de incorporar-se para aproximar sua cara a seu nível. — Tem uma só coisa em mente.

Ele deixou escapar um sensual murmúrio de assentimento. Espectador ante sua mão que se deslocava por suas costas para procurar outro lugar ao que agarrar-se. Deteve-se em sua nuca, mas sem dúvida insatisfeita continuou deslizando-a com o passar do pescoço de sua camiseta negra para acariciar os acetinados músculos situados entre seu ombro e o pescoço.

Então o beijou. Tratava-se de uma lenta e sensual tentação que se fazia mais patente porque sabiam que estavam separados do resto das pessoas somente por um biombo.

Queria lhe fazer amor aqui? Com tão só um par de movimentos estratégicos ela poderia estar sentada sobre ele. Ela gostava assim. Gostava de entrar nele e montá-lo lentamente. Gostava de poder controlar os movimentos de sua boca faminta. Ela usava saia e o zíper de suas calças não supunha nenhuma barreira. Podia sentá-la aqui e deixar que o levasse a outro planeta sem causar pena ter que fazer nada.

—Está pensando sobre isso. —lhe disse docemente, lendo seus pensamentos como se pertencessem a ela. —Se preocupa de que possam nos surpreender?

—Não —disse— e você é uma incitadora.

Então foi a vez dela de deixar escapar um sensual murmúrio.

Beijou-o de novo, agora envolveu sua cara com suas mãos e seu esbelto corpo se arqueou com prazer quando suas próprias mãos chegaram a sua cintura. Devia tomar uma decisão agora ou deixá-lo passar, disse-se tristemente. Ela o desejava e ele também, então, o que o fazia conter-se?

Franziu o cenho ante a pergunta. Ela o sentiu e se tornou para trás para poder olhá-lo.

—Não quero ser uma moléstia. — disse arrastando as palavras e educadamente tentou voltar para seu assento.

Justamente então acabou em cima dele.

Suas mãos se deslizaram sob sua saia até que encontraram sua calcinha. Desfez-se dela sem perder o contato com seus escuros, prometedores e formosos olhos. Depois se ocupou rapidamente de seu zíper e então entrou dentro dela, acomodando-a em seu colo.

Ao sentir sua posse, um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta. Tremia, então se manteve quieta durante uns segundos até que os primeiros espasmos sensuais fizeram que seus músculos internos se amoldassem entorno a ele. Depois disso, ela o montou, lenta e profundamente, enquanto ele mantinha suas mãos fortemente agarradas a seu traseiro e as delas continuavam emoldurando sua cara. Com os olhos fechados, a respiração quente e pesada, estava levando-o até o limite.

—Amo-te! —sussurrou ela e a tensão de seus músculos a seu redor teve nele um efeito demolidor, tanto pelo que o fazia como pelo que lhe dizia.

Mais tarde ela se deixou cair contra ele, comocionada, suspeitou ele, por isso lhe tinha animado a fazer.

—Pensa que sou uma descarada. —ela confirmou suas suspeitas.

—Penso que é assombrosa, tremendamente generosa e natural na forma de se entregar a mim. —ele levantou uma mão para afastar o cabelo de sua cara e poder olhá-la de frente. — Sinto muito por ter estragado tudo entre nós. —disse ele com voz grave. — Me proponho a fazer tudo melhor desta vez, eu prometo.

—Só quero que me ame. —lhe confiou e sua voz soava tão vulnerável que fez que seu coração se encolhesse.

—Amo-te, acredite. —a beijou meigamente para depois acrescentar com tom ligeiro.— Além disso, sou fértil. Parou para pensar que fizemos amor três vezes sem utilizar nenhuma proteção?

Então, enquanto ela ainda o olhava em estado de choque por causa de sua revelação, levantou-se com ela ainda enlaçada ao redor de seu corpo e realizou os escassos movimentos necessários para poder acessar ao pequeno banheiro.

O Natal tinha chegado a Londres. As luzes festivas iluminavam as ruas e a decoração das cristaleiras.

Gino conduzia com o Pearsons sentado a seu lado com o acostumado biombo de vidro que separava a parte dianteira do carro da traseira.

Nina permanecia sentada tranqüilamente ao lado de Rafael. Não tinha falado muito na última hora e tampouco ele. Ainda estava comocionada pelo que lhe havia dito no avião, ainda mais pelo tom casual que tinha utilizado. Por que o que não lhe havia dito era o mais difícil de explicar.

Deu-se a volta com olhar ansioso para observar seu perfil e imediatamente sentiu uma cálida sensação que se estendia por seu estômago. Mal tinha voltado para sua vida, removendo sua existência tão somente doze horas antes e se converteu no centro de seu universo, outra vez.

Como tinha se arrumado para fazê-lo?

Como tinha se arrumado para mudar este casamento que na aparência não significava nada neste outro que prometia tanto e…?

Tentou fechar sua mente ao próximo pensamento antes que ele surgisse, mas parecia ter perdido a capacidade de fazê-lo. As paredes tinham caído, deixando-a exposta e vulnerável e não estava de todo segura de desejar sentir-se assim.

Quente e viva e com seus sentimentos a flor de pele. As borbulhas de champanhe da noite anterior não podiam comparar-se com a forma como seu sangue circulava agora por seu corpo.

Sensibilizada, sensibilizada sexualmente, e enfeitada com palavras de amor…

Ele ainda tinha sua calcinha. Negou-se a devolvê-la e agora estava ali, acalorada pelo conhecimento de ficar recatadamente sentada ao seu lado enquanto sua roupa íntima permanecia guardada no bolso de sua jaqueta.

E alguém poderia imaginar isso contemplando seu tranqüilo e incrivelmente formoso perfil? Não, não poderia. O queixo elevado, a boca severa, não havia nem um só cabelo desarrumado em sua escura cabeça sedosa nenhuma só ruga em seu traje escuro que fizesse pensar que não era um homem acostumado a viajar de um lugar a outro do mundo facilmente e sem problemas tal e como os sofisticados e ricos homens de negócios esperavam fazê-lo.

Rafael levantava um muro que o isolava do resto das pessoas quando assim o desejava. Uma vez lhe permitiu vislumbrar o homem vulnerável, o homem necessitado tão emocional como fisicamente, o homem com debilidades e medos como o resto dos mortais. Mas lhe tinha permitido vê-lo uma vez só para voltar a levantar as barreiras quando ela se atreveu a chegar muito longe da linha de detenção.

Onde ia estar a linha desta vez? Do ponto onde se encontravam até onde poderiam chegar? Como podia falar com tanta tranqüilidade de que tinham tido relações sexuais sem utilizar amparo quando tão somente seis meses antes se horrorizou ante a possibilidade de ser fértil?

—Está seguro de que não se preocupa que…?

—Sim. —respondeu. E isso foi tudo. Depois de várias horas de silêncio entre eles, adiantou-se a sua pergunta com uma resposta firme e precisa.

Nina apertou os lábios e olhou de novo à frente. O que significava essa sua resposta? Não falemos disso por que poderia mudar de opinião? Ou por que incomodar-se em perguntar quando o fato já não tem volta?

Fatalista. Ele era um fatalista? Era ela uma perfeita idiota por lhe permitir aproximar-se o de novo quando lhe tinha demonstrado uma e outra vez que podia abandoná-la quando mais o necessitava?

O carro girou em uma das ruas que tinham feito do Mayfair um bairro exclusivo. Gino conduziu até o espaço de estacionamento reservado e Nina olhou para o elegante edifício que albergava elegantes apartamentos para gente elegante.

Seu pai tinha sido proprietário de um desses apartamentos. Agora propriedade de sua mãe, estava situado mais à esquerda, era o único legado de Richard St. James, seu pai o tinha cedido depois de umas frias palavras: _«A única parte de minha vida que tem algum valor para minha esposa»._ Seu pai tinha sido um homem muito frio, e finalmente muito amargurado. Tinha amado Nina a sua maneira, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la sentir o calor de seu coração.

Rafael também era assim. Um homem cujas necessidades estavam moderadas pela quantidade de sentimentos que ele estava disposto a entregar.

O motor do carro estava em silêncio, Pearsons desceu do veículo para abrir a porta para Nina, nenhum dos quatro falou enquanto se dirigiam para as portas de vidros do edifício através das quais Luisa tinha espiado o Rafael e Marisia.

Marisia… Um repentino calafrio fez com que sua pele se arrepiasse. Ainda não tinham esclarecido o assunto da Marisia e Rafael havia a trazido aqui, ao mesmo vestíbulo onde eles se olharam e se tocaram intimamente.

Desta vez o elevador os estava esperando, em lugar do reverso, por isso entraram juntos, um homem e sua esposa, o mordomo e o chofer e guarda-costas.

Um estranho grupo, pensou Nina com ironia.

Junto a ela, Rafael trocou de postura, levantou o olhar e se encontrou com um par de brilhantes olhos escuros que permaneciam à expectativa. Não estava escondido atrás de uma barreira a não ser à espera, compreendeu. Esperando que chegasse o momento de poder estar a sós com ela para começar de novo uma sensual sedução.

Teria tido esse mesmo aspecto quando esteve no elevador com Marisia?

Basta, disse a si mesmo zangada. Está se comportando como uma tola.

Mas no mesmo instante em que o elevador se deteve sentiu a tensão deslizar-se por suas costas. O que ocorreria se encontrasse algo no interior do apartamento que provasse algo do que tinha ocorrido quando Rafael e Marisia tinham passado a noite no apartamento?

Sentiu sua mão na base de sua coluna vertebral enquanto esperavam que Gino utilizasse a chave para abrir a porta. Como se tivesse se precavido de seu estado de ânimo, seus dedos começaram uma ligeira massagem.

Era melhor afastar-se e lhe resultou fácil fazê-lo quando Gino abriu a porta para que pudessem entrar.

—Irei dormir um pouco. —disse Rafael ao Pearsons e ao Gino logo que estiveram dentro.

—Não querem que prepare algo quente para beber…?

—Não, obrigado. —respondeu adequadamente ao mordomo. — _Grazie_ Gino.

O chofer, diferente do Pearsons, sabia muito bem quando sua presença não era requerida e fazendo uma piscada ao mordomo se dirigiram à parte traseira da moradia, onde estavam situadas suas habitações.

Então ficaram sozinhos.

—Fazemos o mesmo? —convidou-a com tom suave e Nina ficou em movimento através do amplo corredor franqueado pelas elegantes salas de recepção e não se deteve até que se encontrou no centro da habitação que compartilhavam.

Desprendeu-se de seu casaco enquanto olhava a seu redor, consciente da figura de Rafael que permanecia de pé na porta, observando como ela se familiarizava com a cor creme das paredes, os móveis escuros e os sutis complementos em tons bronze e cobre.

Estava procurando algum sinal que delatasse uma presença feminina. Ela sabia; ele também sabia.

—Encontrou algo? —perguntou.

Não lhe deu nenhuma resposta. Deixou cair sua jaqueta no respaldo de uma das suaves e amaciados poltronas situadas diante da chaminé de mármore branco e a seguir se virou para a porta que se conectava com o banheiro.

—Não tente, _cara_ —lhe advertiu ele com voz suave. — Se algo está lhe incomodando, então diga-o, mas não fuja.

—De acordo. —se virou para olhá-lo de frente.

Permanecia apoiado com seus largos ombros na porta de entrada, com os braços despreocupadamente cruzados sobre seu peito com a aparência de um homem totalmente tranqüilo. Mas era só uma fachada, porque não havia nada de relaxado em seus escuros olhos entrecerrados nem na expressão tensa de seus lábios. Ele estava preparado.

—Onde ela dormiu? —perguntou.

—No quarto no final do corredor. —respondeu.

—Sem fazer nenhuma parada no caminho? —perguntou com tom de desafio. — Sem conversas sentidas e profundas diante de uma xícara de café seguidas de abraços e beijos reconfortantes? Para depois acompanhá-la até o quarto no final do corredor, deixá-la, e voltar depois aqui?

—Perguntou-me onde ela tinha dormido não o que tinha ocorrido antes — respondeu ele brandamente. — Já lhe disse que não aconteceu nada entre nós. Por que insiste no mesmo tema?

—Porque tenho a evidência de que esteve em contato com ela durante nosso casamento —disse— É tudo muito íntimo, muito clandestino… e se perceber o menor rastro de seu perfume neste quarto então não voltarei a acreditar em nenhuma só palavra que provenha de você.

Depois se virou por volta do banheiro.

—Ela não esteve aqui.

—Bom. —disse ela enquanto seguia andando.

—E o que chama de clandestino, eu o chamo de ser sensível aos seus sentimentos e simpatizar com ela. Tendo em conta que a deixei por você, isso não conta para nada?

—Não. —respondeu— Soa como uma grande coberta para mim.

—Uma coberta do que?

Nina se virou para olhá-lo. Ele não tinha se movido da porta, mas seus braços estavam desdobrados e estava zangado.

—Faz só um par de noites que trouxe para cá outra mulher para dormir neste apartamento —explicou— Há dez horas atrás nosso casamento não era mais que uma péssima farsa. Depois fui humilhada diante de minha família, exaustivamente seduzida por você e obrigada a abandonar a Sicilia para acabar depositada aqui. Minha roupa íntima está agora em um de seus bolsos como uma espécie de troféu.

—Devido a você ter me seduzido. —particularizou ele.

Suas bochechas se ruborizaram, decidiu ignorar seu comentário.

—Esteve me dirigindo ao seu desejo e não sei por que deixei que o fizesse!

—Por que você também o desejava?

—Oh! —exclamou porque ele estava certo. Quase deixou escapar uma patada devido a seu aborrecimento e frustração. Em seu lugar se meteu no banheiro.

Quando voltou a sair, coberta com o suave penhoar que habitualmente estava pendurado detrás da porta, o encontrou esperando-a com sua calcinha branca de renda pendurando em seus dedos como se fosse uma brincadeira.

—Guardei-a —disse— porque se soubesse que não estava usando-a podia acrescentar uma espécie de tensão insuportável a nossa viagem. E queria nos manter lá em cima, em uma zona de alta tensão sexual até que pudesse ter você só para mim de novo.

Nina a arrebatou e se afastou dele, com tantas emoções em conflito que não sabia se ria por sua audácia ou rompia a chorar.

—Faz alguns dias seguia sendo a única mulher que queria perto de mim —continuou— Há doze horas nosso casamento parecia um desastre, mas salvável, graças a Deus. Nunca desejei te humilhar e nem te seduzi. Fizemos amor —disse— e foi um mal necessário te tirar da Sicilia para evitar uma briga com seu avô até que conheça a verdade e porque estava a sério perigo de ser devorada pelo frio nessa casca de ovo vazio que chama de casa.

O guincho que deixou escapar em resposta à última parte de seus comentários não lhe fez deter-se.

—Marisia não é nem nunca foi minha amante. E não tenho quebrado nenhum código ético de conduta matrimonial por permitir que ela passasse aqui uma noite.

—Então se eu convidar o Freddo para passar aqui a noite não teria nenhum problema? É isso o que me está dizendo?

—Não, não lhe estou dizendo isso. —sua boca se esticou e franziu o cenho.

—Então deixa de me exigir mais do que você está disposto a aceitar. —denunciou— Agora estou cansada, vou para cama… para dormir —acrescentou como uma advertência posterior.

Dito isso, dirigiu-se altiva até a enorme cama, deixando cair o penhoar sobre o tapete em um gesto de desafio e levantando uma ponta do edredom se deslizou entre os frescos lençóis de algodão.

Se esperava uma resposta, não obteve nenhuma. Sentiu um calafrio, a cama estava fria e estava nua porque sua mala continuava no porta-malas do carro, voltou a tremer, mas desta vez como espera quando escutou fechar-se tranqüilamente a porta do banheiro.

Agora era sua vez no banheiro. Ajeitou-se em sua parte da cama, fechou os olhos e desejou sombriamente poder dormir antes que ele saísse.

Surpreendentemente aconteceu assim. Um segundo antes estava decidindo como ia recebê-lo friamente quando se metesse na cama e ao seguinte tinha caído em um sono profundo.

Capítulo 10

Quando Rafael se aproximou da cama ela estava dormindo tão profundamente que encontrou a si mesmo sorrindo tristemente enquanto se deslizava ao seu lado. Com cuidado para não despertá-la aproximou seu corpo nu do dela sussurrando palavras tranqüilizadoras quando ela murmurou algo, depois apertou o interruptor para deixar o quarto na escuridão. Então acomodando sua cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e por fim permitiu a si mesmo a relaxar.

Duas horas mais tarde a luz cinzenta do amanhecer se filtrava lentamente no quarto. Duas horas depois nenhum dos dois se moveu. Duas horas mais tarde Nina despertou sentindo de novo a sensação da suave carícia de sua mão entre suas coxas e o calor úmido de sua boca acariciando brandamente seus seios.

Abriu os olhos para encontrar-se com a dura luz do dia suavizada pelas cortinas que permaneciam jogadas nas janelas. Manteve-se quieta por uns segundos, absorvendo o sensual silêncio que a envolvia. Depois seus olhos azuis se deslocaram para baixo onde a cabeça de Rafael cobria seu seio. Cabelo escuro revolto como seda leve, e ombros bronzeados e brilhantes por causa da hidratação natural que sua pele tinha gerado durante as horas de sono.

Levantou uma mão e seus dedos riscaram brandamente um atalho sobre seu cabelo, fazendo que levantasse a cabeça, lábios abertos e ainda úmidos, olhos obscurecidos pelo desejo que competiam com o que se refletia em seu próprio olhar.

—_Ciao _—a saudou brandamente.

—_Ciao_ —Nina sorriu.

O sorriso teve conseqüências.

—Ainda me ama. —declarou ele.

Por que negar? Pensou Nina.

—Sim. —suspirou e então como resposta sentiu a cálida pressão da boca na sua.

Fazer amor com Rafael pelas manhãs sempre tinha resultado especial. Nina pensava que a essa hora ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de vestir-se com seu terno sofisticado e podia desfrutar do homem real, com todas suas paixões ao nu.

Ele gostava de ver como ela se derretia, gostava de fazer com que se agarrasse a ele lhe suplicasse e mendigasse com sensuais gemidos de sua voz. E quando a possuía gostava de assegurar-se de que cada centímetro de seu corpo desfrutava da experiência. Com seus braços ao redor de seu corpo e suas longas pernas enredadas com as suas, seus corpos tocando-se do peito até os quadris e suas bocas tão estreitamente ligadas que parecia que nunca seriam capazes de separar-se.

Ele era tudo o que seu coração desejava quando se comportava assim… entregando-se embora exigindo, escuramente apaixonado embora incrivelmente disposto a lhe fazer saber o profundamente que ela era capaz de afetá-lo.

Em algum momento enquanto suas carícias os estavam levando para uma turbulenta culminação soou um timbre. Se o ouviram, decidiram ignorá-lo porque o que estava acontecendo entre eles era nesse momento o mais importante no mundo.

As primeiras ondas de liberação agitavam seu corpo e a boca de Rafael apanhava seus ofegos de prazer à medida que incrementava o ritmo de sua penetração. Lenta e profundamente, mais duro a cada impulso. Agarrou com suas mãos a sua nuca e às costas de suaves músculos com os nódulos de seus pés. Então se viram arrastados pelo deslumbrante impulso do orgasmo, estremecidos com as descargas elétricas de puro prazer, que fluíam entre eles e eram capazes de convertê-los em um só ser.

Depois ficaram quietos. Incapazes de mover uma só parte de seu corpo. Seu corpo pesado seguia sobre ela, mas se sentia como se estivesse flutuando e não queria retornar de novo à terra.

Um leve toque à porta da habitação anunciou a iminente entrada do Pearsons. Com uma maldição Rafael se moveu como um raio e alargou o braço para cobri-los com o edredom. Em seguida o que Nina soube foi que estavam cobertos sob a roupa da cama e Rafael seguia amaldiçoando enquanto cobria seu surpreso rosto com beijos.

A porta se abriu. Por um momento prevaleceu o silêncio. Nina sentia a necessidade de deixar escapar uma risada nervosa, mas essa necessidade rapidamente morreu quando escutou o anúncio do Pearsons.

—A senhora St. James e a senhorita Marisia chegaram e desejam vê-los, senhor… senhora.

A porta se fechou de novo. Fez-se um novo silêncio. Então Rafael afastou o edredom que os cobria e saltou da cama. Nina tremeu, mas não pela perda do edredom, mas sim do homem.

—Espera aqui. —disse airadamente— Vou tratar disso.

—Não desta vez. —Nina já estava fora da cama e se agachou para recolher seu penhoar do chão. — Se Marisia está aqui para causar problemas então o fará na minha cara.

Ele se deteve em seu caminho para o armário, deu-se a volta, ia iniciar um protesto então se encontrou com a obstinação em seu olhar.

—Pensa em sair assim? —perguntou enquanto a via amarrar o cinto da bata entreaberta a sua cintura.

—Por que não? —seu queixo elevado, sua cara refletindo ainda os efeitos de sua paixão, mas seus olhos azuis de novo pareciam de vidro. — Se incomoda que adivinhem o que estivemos fazendo?

—_Dio! _—disse com tom áspero. — Ainda não acredita em mim com respeito a ela!

—Não devia tê-la trazido a este apartamento. — disse, dando-a volta para escapar da magnífica beleza desse homem nu ainda excitada, mas zangada com ele.

—Se quer jogar desta maneira que assim seja. — disse e se afastou do armário para entrar no banheiro. Um segundo depois saiu coberto com um penhoar e com um par de pernadas se aproximou da porta do quarto para abri-la.

Com um gesto zombador a convidou a precedê-lo. Nina passou diante dele com o queixo erguido só para encontrar-se em seguida apanhada por dois fortes braços que a aproximaram da curva de seu corpo.

—Um dia —murmurou— vai ter que reconhecer que está equivocada a meu respeito e então vou exigir uma desculpa plena… com minhas próprias e particulares condições. —Então levando-a junto a ele através do corredor chegaram ao salão.

A primeira impressão que Nina recebeu foi o aroma de café recém feito que chegou até ela, a seguinte foram os olhos de sua mãe que permanecia de pé junto à janela com uma xícara e um pires em suas mãos. Hoje Luisa se vestia por completo de negro. Traje de lã negra e camisa negra de seda o que lhe dava um aspecto dramático em contraste com a tensa palidez de seu rosto quando se virou para olhá-los.

Marisia permanecia sentada em uma das poltronas de pele macia. Também se vestia de negro e também luzia pálida. Dirigiu-lhes um olhar breve, em seguida desviou a vista e voltou a olhar para baixo.

—Esta é uma inesperada surpresa. —disse Rafael com tom ligeiro. —As duas devem ter madrugado como os pássaros para chegar aqui tão cedo.

—Sentimos muito termos lhe incomodado —respondeu Luisa lançando um olhar à forma como estavam vestidos. — Mas já é uma e meia da tarde.

—Tão tarde? —disse ele irônico. — Não tínhamos nos dado conta. Gino lhes revistou para ver se por acaso levam alguma arma perigosa?

A brincadeira em sua própria casa soou como uma arma perigosa. Luisa se mostrou incômoda e Marisia ficou em pé bruscamente, então reparou em seus aspectos, vestidos com penhoares, o cabelo desalinhado e os pés descalços. Ela empalideceu, parecia doída, pálida e implorante enquanto olhava ao Rafael.

—Lamentamos a intromissão. Desculpe-me. —disse com tom ansioso. —Não deveríamos ter vindo…

—Fale por você, Marisia —disse Luisa friamente— e sente-se antes que caia.

Foi uma surpresa ver que Marisia fazia exatamente isso e também ao dar-se conta do tremor de suas mãos e seus lábios, afetou-a de tal forma que Nina ficou de joelhos diante de sua prima.

—Está se sentindo mal, não é verdade? —perguntou reconhecendo os sinais de mal-estar que também tinha sofrido.

—Foi o movimento brusco. —disse Marisia com uma mão sobre a boca. Tentou tragar. — Me encontrarei melhor em um momento. Só necessito…

—Esperar para que passem as nauseias. Eu sei. —lhe explicou ela. — Podemos lhe dar algo? Um copo de água? Ou você gostaria de se deitar…?

—Oh, por favor não seja amável comigo Nina! —protestou Marisia com dor. — Me comportei de forma horrível com você na noite passada. Esqueci do bebê que perdeu falando como o fiz. Rafael me advertiu que não o fizesse, mas eu pensei…

—Pensou que podia salvar-se da ira de meu pai com todos nós ali —concluiu Luisa por ela. — E terminou causando mais problemas do que vale. Não é assim, cara?

—É uma mulher muito difícil, _zia_ Luisa! —exclamou Marisia.

—Se sua mãe estivesse viva teria te trancado em sua habitação e agora não estaria sem poder sair durante os próximos sete meses!

—O que você sabe sobre ser mãe? —atacou-a Nina deixando a todos surpresos por ficar do lado de sua prima. — Nunca soube sê-lo para mim.

—Bem, agora estou aqui. —disse Luisa totalmente molesta com sua crítica. — Diga a Nina o nome do pai de seu filho e vamos terminar de uma vez com isso.

Imediatamente Rafael ficou tenso. O coração de Nina parecia ter ficado apanhado como uma pedra em sua garganta.

Marisia tragou com dificuldade.

—Ss...ou nome não é importante —disse— Mas posso lhe assegurar que não é Rafael.

Nina se apoiou em suas coxas.

—Mas disse…

—Não disse nenhum nome. —insistiu Marisia.

—Não. —Luisa suspirou de repente. — Temo cara, que fui eu.

Desconcertada, Nina olhou de uma a outra.

—Temo-me que não estou seguindo…

—Me deixe explicar, —lhe disse sua mãe a seguir e deixando a xícara e o pires, depois de suspirar de novo, voltou a se sentar. — Já sabe que os tinha visto compartilhando um jantar íntimo. —recordou a Nina. — Também sabe que os segui até aqui e o que vi depois.

Rafael permanecia com os braços comodamente apoiados em uma poltrona, seguindo com interesse como ia se desenvolvendo a ação.

—Quando Marisia fez seu anúncio na noite passada, eu somei dois mais dois e o resultado foi… Rafael. Você fugiu da habitação e eu desejava matar alguém. Rafael saiu atrás de você e eu disse a todos que ele era o pai do bebê de Marisia.

—Deveria tê-lo negado —particularizou Marisia. — Mas todo mundo parecia estar tão ocupado gritando uns aos outros que pareciam ter se esquecido de mim e preferi deixar as coisas assim.

—Boa menina —a ridicularizou Luisa. — Preferiu tomar o caminho mais covarde e deixar que Rafael fizesse frente a todo o problema.

—Eu não sabia que o _nonno_ ia querer matar o Rafael! —disse Marisia à defensiva. — Se supõe que vivemos no século vinte e um, pelo amor de Deus!

—Ele estava defendendo sua honra.

—Estava defendendo a honra da Nina! —Marisia olhou para trás. — Ela sempre foi a sua preferida.

—Não é verdade. —negou Nina. — Ele te adora. É sua linda princesa morena enquanto que eu…

—Seu anjo loiro enviado do céu para que…

As duas primas se olharam e riram porque era próprio dele comparar uma com a outra.

—Me alegro que lhes pareça tudo tão divertido, mas ainda sigo em sua lista de homens a ser eliminado. —particularizou Rafael.

As três mulheres se voltaram a olhá-lo e em seus rostos podia ler-se que inclusive se esqueceram de sua presença.

—Minhas desculpas —se burlou ele— por interrompê-la com meus problemas.

Então olhou a Nina e lhe enviou o tipo de sorriso que lhe dizia quanto ia desfrutar mais tarde com suas desculpas.

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente com suas bochechas cada vez mais quentes.

—Espero que não tenham vindo à Londres sem contar ao _nonno_ a verdade. — disse bruscamente.

—É obvio que não. —respondeu sua mãe. — Para ser justa com Marisia, ela disse-lhes a verdade assim que voltaram do pretendido linchamento do Rafael sem sua cabeça pendurando em um pau.

—Mais vale tarde que nunca, suponho. —murmurou Rafael secamente.

—Se tivesse pensado que não podia fazer frente a um homem de setenta anos e a seus dois filhos de meia idade então não havia valido a pena o esforço —disse sua sogra. — E não acha que porque estava equivocada sobre este assunto vou esquecer a forma como descuidou da minha filha quando ela necessitava tanto…

—De acordo. Não vamos iniciar outra discussão. —cortou Nina rapidamente. — Eu já lhe disse ontem, mãe, que meu casamento não é de sua incumbência.

—_Grazie, cara_ —disse ele.

—Não quis dizer que o que ela disse não fosse verdade! —indicou a ele.

—Voltou de novo à vida! —observou Luisa.

—Não estava morta, só doída. —olhou por volta do chão. —Como está nonno agora que sabe a verdade? —levou a conversa pelo bom caminho.

—Destroçado. —disse Luisa— Está convencido de que perdeu seu amor.

—Mas isso é ridículo. —Nina franziu o cenho.

—Diga a ele, não a mim. Deixou a Sicilia e ele deduziu que também o deixou.

—Rafael… —Nina o olhou ansiosamente. — Não quero que ele sinta que…

Ele tinha se incorporado e a tinha em seus braços antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

—Falaremos com ele mais tarde. —lhe assegurou enquanto seus lábios cálidos acariciavam os seus e por uns segundos Nina se esqueceu de onde estavam.

—Acredito que é hora de partirmos. —disse Luisa secamente com o olhar cravado no chão depois se voltou para olhar cautelosamente a sua filha. — Espero que não se importe, Nina, mas Marisia vai vir a Londres para viver comigo enquanto decide o que quer fazer.

—Com o bebê? —Nina se voltou para dirigir um olhar ansioso a sua prima.

—Não. —disse Marisia e a forma como suas mãos cobriram protetoramente seu abdômen foi a melhor elucidação. — Tinha razão, Rafael —se dirigiu a ele— Aprendi a amar este bebê, só necessitava de um pouco de tempo para compreendê-lo. Vou tê-lo sozinha, sem importar o que pensa a família ou os sacrifícios que tenha que fazer.

—Minha oferta ainda segue em pé. —lhe disse tranqüilamente.

—Que oferta? —Nina o interrogou.

Ele ignorou sua pergunta com gesto carrancudo.

—Obrigada. —murmurou Marisia. — Vou pensar.

—Que oferta lhe fez? —exigiu saber Nina no momento em que se encontraram de novo a sós.

—Marisia descobriu sua habilidade em encontrar os rostos fotogênicos e lhe ofereci ajudá-la a montar sua própria agência —explicou.

—Precisamente aqui em Londres?

—Ou Paris… Milão —se encolheu de ombros.

—Então que seja em Milão. —decidiu Nina. — Não é uma cidade a qual você viaja com freqüência.

—Realmente é uma bruxa ciumenta. —se burlou prazerosamente.

—Ela ainda está apaixonada por você… e não me diga que não sabe do que estou falando —o interrompeu quando viu que ele ia começar a falar. — Inclusive sentada nessa cadeira, curvada pelo mal-estar e a preocupação não podia deixar de te lançar olhares.

Ele riu. Era lhe exasperante.

Em seguida o que soube foi que ele a agarrava em seus braços. Um minuto depois estava nua e deitada na cama com Rafael igualmente nu em cima dela. O que seguiu a seguir foi posta em prática o que ele considerava que devia ser uma desculpa por não acreditar nele.

Mais tarde, muito mais tarde… convexo prazerosamente ao seu lado, brincava com ela e deixava um rastro de suaves beijos ao redor de seu abdômen.

—Acha que já conseguimos fazer um bebê? —disse ele— Ou será necessário voltar a tentá-lo?

—Não entendo por que mudou de opinião a respeito de ter filhos —disse franzindo o cenho. — Não me importa, você sabe, se a idéia realmente lhe alterar. Só necessito que me esclareça isso tudo antes que eu fique grávida. Não…

—Não depois de um jeito cruel e brutalmente?

—Castigou-me porque acreditava que o bebê não era seu.

—É muito boa cara, mas não necessito de desculpas. Fui um… bastardo com você. Era a primeira vez que usava essa palavra e se surpreendeu tanto ao dizê-lo como Nina ao ouvi-lo sair de seus lábios. Ele se deslizou na cama para chegar ao seu lado. — Tenho que te recompensar.

Estava se referendo à perda do bebê. Nina sabia, mas…

—Você me ama, Rafael? —moveu a cabeça no travesseiro para olhá-lo.

—Mais do que às vezes acredito que sou capaz de controlar. —admitiu enquanto lhe acariciava tão brandamente a bochecha que se sentiu próxima às lágrimas.

—Amo-te da mesma maneira e não necessitamos…

—Não. — moveu seus dedos da bochecha até cobrir sua boca. — Não entende _amore_ _mio_, eu queria que o bebê fosse meu e cada uma de minhas insignificantes objeções empalideceram ante a força dessa necessidade. Amadureci Nina. Deixei para trás o meu passado. Sei que nunca saberei quem foi meus pais e aceito isso. Nossos filhos conhecerão seus pais. Serão amados, cuidados e protegidos e se converterão em pessoas boas e fortes porque isso será o que lhes ensinaremos a serem. E... — acrescentou com tom ligeiro para rebater a seriedade de sua confissão anterior— ...averiguar que meus espermatozóides são muito saudáveis trouxe uma nova faceta para fazer amor com você. Tipo… macho e vigoroso —disse com um sensual gemido enquanto a girava sobre suas costas para poder colocar-se sobre ela.

—OH! não, não o faça —disse empurrando-o para afastá-lo. — Tenho fome e sede. Tem idéia de quando foi a última vez que comemos algo? Porque eu não. Além disso, tenho que chamar o meu nonno —recordou.

—Quer retornar? —perguntou.

—A Sicilia? Não. —disse refugiando-se comodamente em seus braços. — Estou feliz justo onde estou.

—Então vá falar com ele… convida-o para Natal. Que diabos, convida a todos se isso for o que quer! —disse— E se isso for fazer que se sinta melhor estou disposto a ir contra meus melhores instintos e lhe financiar seu mais recente desastre.

Ouviu-se um golpe na porta da habitação.

Pearsons esperou o tempo suficiente até que Nina recolheu seu penhoar, o pôs e se aproximou para abrir a porta.

—Seu avô chegou. —informou. — Gino o revistou e parece… seguro. O que devemos fazer com ele?

Nina deu a volta para olhar o Rafael.

—Oh, querido —disse solene.

Isso foi justamente o que Rafael pensou enquanto deixava resistente a cama. Escutar a um ancião com a dignidade pelos chãos ia necessitar de uma boa dose de efeito tranqüilizador.

—Isto vai me sair caro. —murmurou tristemente.

—Pode se permitir a isso — lhe disse sua esposa. — Pense só no retorno de seu investimento quando eu lhe mostrar meu agradecimento e se sentirá bem…

Fim

"Este Livro faz parte de um projeto individual, sem fins lucrativos de fã para fãs de romances. A comercialização deste produto é estritamente proibida."


End file.
